Blue Flame
by The-White-Empress
Summary: BubblesXBoomer. Basically Bubbles is in the middle of battle and lets slip that she likes Boomer and then theres a misunderstanding and Bubble's liking the enemy its not excepted by Blossom and Buttercup. OOC warning. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own.

* * *

"Bubbles! Come on wake up!" Said Powerpuff woke up with a start to Blossom yelling in her ear. Bubbles swatted her face away with the back of her hand and rolled over. Bubbles was the one who appreciated not having to share a bed with Blossom the most.

"Bubbles!" She growled, "Up! Now!" Bubbles refused to budge; she didn't even move an inch. Blossom smirked, a gleam appeared in her pink eye and a plan began to formulate in her head.

"Okay then, seeing how you don't want to come looks like **Octi **will have to go instead." She said slyly.

Bubbles shot out of bed, and sent a stony look Blossom's way, it was fair to say Bubbles wasn't a morning person. She wasn't a 'Just got out of bed and loving the day' kind of person, she was more of a 'Okay, I've had a nice sleep, a bowl of cereal and a shower. Time to start loving the day' kind of person. She didn't like to be woken up by loud voices and subtle threats.

"What is it Blossom?" Blossom almost recoiled at the look Bubbles was sending her way but composed herself.

Unbeknownst to the other sisters, Bubbles hadn't got much sleep last night, she'd been up thinking about her secret crush. All she wanted to do was get back into bed and rekindle the great dream she'd been having about a blond-haired, blue-eyed knight in black armor.

"It's almost noon Bubbles, and the Rowdyruff boys are causing trouble again." Bubbles eyes brightened at the chance of seeing her Knight again and she practically skipped to the clothes cupboard. Then, remembering Blossom was still in her room met her confused pink gaze with her own icy blue. She quickly shoved blossom out.

"Can't we ever have a full day to ourselves," she groaned as a cover-up for her strange excitement.

"Well if that's how you feel you don't have to come!" she replied angrily.

'Whoops,' Bubbles thought, 'I've plucked a feather, but at least she's off my case now.'

"I'll be down in a sec, just have to get ready." She replied. She wouldn't miss seeing Boomer for the world. "I'll meet you guys outside,"

"Okay but if you're not out here in a few minutes we'll leave without you."

She rolled her eyes and threw on her customary Powerpuff outfit, complete with a light blue dress, white stockings and black shoes.

She quickly brushed her pale blond hair and put it up in pigtails.

'There,' she thought in satisfaction, 'All ready.'

They wouldn't have left without her anyway, Buttercup might have but Blossom would stop her. Blossom knew that an upset Bubbles equaled an upset Professor. An upset Professor is bad. Blossom was always looking for approval from the Professor.

"Come on Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled from outside, "They'll have gotten away by the time we get there if you don't hurry up!" Bubbles rolled her eyes at Buttercups dramatics. It wasn't her fault she hadn't gotten as much sleep the night before...actually it was, but she couldn't help it!

She flew out her window fast, it was true what they said about Blossom and Buttercup; Blossom was the smartest and the leader, Buttercup was the toughest, but not quite right when it came to Bubbles. Sure she was the sweetest and nicest but she was also the fastest. She let the sound of screams guide her.

Bubbles loved saving people, Blossom likes the publicity, Buttercup liked the fight and the satisfaction of winning, but it was Bubbles who really liked saving people.

"Come on you guys!" She called out happily, not looking back. She slowed down purposely so they could catch up and lead.

She completely missed the irritated looks both Buttercup and Blossom were sending her way.

They both revved it up and passed Bubbles, but she didn't mind. She was used to being last.

"Look! There they are!" Blossom shouted, while pointing. "Okay everyone, you know the drill." Blossom said in her normal bossy tone.

Bubbles sighed but didn't comment. The 'Drill' was to get them as far away from each other as possible before engaging in battle. Usually it wasn't very far and Buttercup got right down to business anyway, not even trying to get her counterpart away.

The Rowdyruff boys hadn't seen, or heard them yet. Bubbles was surprised.

'How could they have not heard Blossom,' she thought, 'Half of Townsville can hear her when she's giving orders and they don't even have super hearing.'

"Alright lets get 'em" Buttercup didn't need any more encouragement and went straight for the kill. Only Bubbles and Blossom actually tried to get the plan to work.

The Rowdyruff's, having heard **that **command dropped their loot in favor of their counterparts who were trying to crash tackle them.

Of course Butch met Buttercup with a surprised punch, (which was easily dodged and returned) due to his superior fighting instinct and the fact that he would prefer to settle all things with his fists.

Brick and Boomer, who were on either side of Butch thankfully, were tackled away from their brothers. When the girls had gotten them a least a few feet the surprise wore off, and that's when the real fighting began. Well, for everyone but Boomer and Bubbles that is.

Bubbles was hovering in the air above Boomer, practically drinking in the site of him incase it was weeks before they caused trouble again. He waited for her to make the first move but began to get unnerved by her staring.

"Come on Bubbles!" He called up to her not unkindly, "What're you waiting for?"

He sounded so much like Blossom and Buttercup she saw red and dove for him. He was so surprised at the gutsy move that he didn't move out of the way fast enough and she landed on him, causing them to smash into the ground in a compromising situation.

They both blushed lightly as she straddled him but she didn't move right away.

"Well it looks like you're having fun Boomey-Boy!" Butch jeered, slightly jealous, from the sidelines, having punched Buttercup into a nearby building.

Bubble quickly flew off him and into the sky in embarrassment, hoping her sisters hadn't seen her moment of weakness. He was just so darn cute!

"I think you should keep your eyes on your own fight Twitch." Boomer replied, getting up and dusting himself off before taking off after Bubbles, not telling Butch about Buttercup's sneak attack as revenge.

Buttercup punched Butch in the back of the head, but Butch barely moved from the impact. She saw it as a victory when Butch's attention was back on her and the fight; she considered his growling and rubbing his head an added bonus.

"Oh I'm so scared." she laughed, "Butch is growling!"

He lunged at her quickly. Dodging it just in time she let out a surprised squeak. She didn't dodge the roundhouse kick to her head though and went down fast, a triumphant Butch following her descent and speeding it up a bit with a few extra kicks and punches, all thoughts of Bubbles and Boomer out of his head for the time being.

Meanwhile, as Buttercup and Butch were duking it out and Bubbles was trying to fight Boomer without stopping to look at him every five seconds (which was starting to creep him out), Brick was beginning to notice bubble's strange behavior.

"Hey Brainiac, what's up with Bubble Babe?" Blossom hissed when she realized Bubbles had gotten an okay nickname and she had gotten a mocking one, and glowered when she realized Brick was paying attention to Bubbles in the first place.

"You should be paying attention to our battle, not Bubbles." She said angrily, shooting her lasers are him, which he countered easily enough with his own lasers. He scoffed.

"You're not **jealous **are you?" he said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Of course not Brickhead," it was her turn to scoff, "I just don't like you eyeing up my sister." The lasers finally reacted and threw both teens into opposite buildings.

They glared at each other as they approached each other again, then he started laughing, which made Blossom mad again.

"Brickhead? Ha! That's so lame!"

He stopped laughing, though, when he heard the dreaded words he didn't want to hear, and by the looks of things Twitch, Brianiac, and Butterbutt heard it too.

He really wished he didn't have super hearing today.

Everyone but Brick was staring intently at Bubbles, Brick was staring intently at Boomer, wondering what he'd say to that. It was no secret among the brothers that they all liked Bubbles. Never in a million years had Brick ever thought that she'd actually like one of them too.

Boomer was just staring at Bubbles, his mouth opened, a reply ready when he was cut off by Blossom.

A part of Brick and Butch was relieved that Boomer didn't get to reply. The other half of both brothers was wondering what he would have said, knowing that they too, liked Bubbles.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE BOOMER!" Blossom screeched.

* * *

Word Count: About 1500

Well there you go

Till Next Time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own.

* * *

"Yeah! He's the enemy!" Buttercup said, flapping her arms around dramatically. If it had been any other situation she would have been laughed at and called 'chicken' by the Rowdyruffs. Butch and Brick remained frozen and Butch's eyes travelled from Bubbles to Boomer. They both waited for Boomer to say or do something. Whatever he did next would change the fate of everyone here this day.

Then he did something unexpected. He turned pink. Of course the blush didn't stay a nice shade of unnoticeable pink though, it turned darker…and darker, until it was almost the shade of Brick's cap.

Stunned at the turn of events (a Rowdyruff blushing) Brick did the first thing that came to mind: it started out as a snicker, which quickly evolved into laughter. It got all the more louder as Butch joined in and then Boomer, who could feel himself blushing.

Brick had an urge to call him Blush-Boy but stopped himself. It was more humiliating to say Blush-Boy than Boomey-Boy.

He didn't want to embarrass himself or his brothers (they had a reputation to uphold), especially in front of Bubbles.

Brick stopped laughing, where was she anyway? He floated over to Butch and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined at Brick, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude, where's Bubble Babe?" He asked, using the blue puffs special nickname, "Can you see her?" They both looked around found no sign of Bubbles.

Boomer stopped laughing when he noticed his brothers had stopped and floated up.

"Where are the puffs?" He asked in confusion.

Brick was about to answer when they heard it.

"You even still play with stuffed toys!"

"Hey wasn't that Butterbutt?" Butch asked.

"Yeah" Brick confirmed, "I wonder who they're talking to?"

"You aren't even that strong! You aren't fit to be a Powepuff!"

"And that's Brainiac." Brick nodded.

"Are they arguing with each other?" Boomer asked, confused.

"I am too, I'm as strong as you or Buttercup! And leave Octi and the others out of this!"

"Bubbles?" Boomer said confusedly.

"They can't seriously be talking to her can they?" Butch shook his head.

"The sooner we find them the better, okay?" Brick said, Boomer and Butch nodded in unison.

They all concentrated, facing different directions with their heads slightly tilted.

"Come on! The only villain you ever beat up by yourself was Mojo Jojo, and he's the easiest to beat of them all!" ( a/n I apologise if I'm wrong about this).

"That way!" Boomer said, pointing in his direction and taking off, making sure to slow it down a bit for the other guys. He was the best and fastest flyer after all.

They all narrowed their eyes as they flew. Those Puffs were going to pay for making fun of Bubbles. It only took them a moment to reach where the Powerpuffs were and what they saw made them slack jawed in shock.

They had Bubbles cornered and she wasn't even whimpering or cowering.

They shook off their shock with surprising ease, even if Bubbles was holding her own emotionally there was no way she would come out of a possible battle with both Buttercup and Blossom unscathed. If it came to that of course.

The Boys were about to attack, hoping to divert the attention away from bubbles, when Blossom turned around and narrowed her eyes in their direction. Buttercup stopped making glaring at Bubbles also facing the Rowdyruffs.

"Back for more are ya!" She called confidently, shaking a fist in their direction.

"You're the ones who ran away." Brick said, his blood red eyes glinting.

Everything was still, a lone breeze tugged lightly at everyone's hair before dying.

Bubble's quickly moved up to hover beside Blossom, preparing herself for battle. This time she would actually fight and hopefully get rid of some of the shame that came with being laughed at for revealing ones feelings.

"Okay that's it." Blossom said angrily, "Bubbles go home. Buttercup and I can handle these miscreants on our own." Bubbles was about to protest when Blossom shot her a look and pointed in the direction of the Utonium household. Her eyes flicked back to Brick and Bubbles was wordlessly dismissed. She looked helplessly at Buttercup, who ignored her in favour of thinking up battle strategies. Her eyes finally landed on the Rowdyruff Boys, who were trying not to look at her.

"Dude, what's a miscreant?" Boomer asked Brick quietly, though due to the super hearing of the mini superheroes and villains, they all heard him, while trying not to look at the humiliated Bubbles.

"I don't know!" he replied angrily, also not looking at Bubbles "It just sounded like an insult!"

Buttercup and Blossom were laughing so hard that they forgot about Bubbles, who was feeling upset about being ignored by not only your 'sisters' but also your crush and his 'brothers'. She fought tears, she refused to cry and embarrass herself even more in front of her sisters and enemies, though she doubted they would even notice.

She searched their faces one more time quickly, and when she got no response she turned and fled, leaving only a fading trail of powder blue.

Boomer looked after her, longing to fly after her and apologise.

He snapped out of his wishful thoughts by Blossom snorting in laughter, her sister's humiliation seemingly forgotten.

Boomer's eyes narrowed at Blossom and he clenched his fist, getting prepared to bring on the pain.

He didn't need to look at Brick or Butch to know they were planning the same thing, he could feel their anger, even if it was for different reasons.

They would pay for insulting Bubbles. She was fit to be a Powerpuff, she'd always beat him hadn't she? And who cared if she liked stuffed toys? He thought it was cute.

He was brought back to the present once again, this time by Blossom's fist. She was going to pay...dearly.

* * *

Bubbles sniffed lightly, still holding back tears, as she floated through the round window with the power blue panelling into her room. They said she wasn't strong enough to be a Powerpuff, that she was the weakest of the three. The weakest link.

Her ice blue eyes narrowed, all hints of tears freezing into ice.

Well she'd show them, she would show them all. With a cold glint in her eyes she fished a large blue pack out from under her bed and dragged it to her closet. She threw the doors open and picked out clothes that would be practical. No fancy dresses for this outing, in fact, no dresses at all. She was thankful Buttercup had bought her a few T-shirts and pairs of pants on the sly. She dragged it over to the door and effortlessly lifted it onto her back. Her eyes paused as they caught sight of her favourite doll, despite her mind telling her to walk away she walked over to it, her hand reaching. Her hand stopped at the last second. Her fingers curled around empty air and tightened into a fist, which dropped to her side.

'I'll show them!' Bubbles thought to herself as she walked out the door of her old bedroom, 'I can just as smart and independent as Blossom and just as tough as Buttercup.'

She readjusted the pack with a renewed determination and floated downstairs to the kitchen. She would only pack the practical stuff once again, she bypassed the two minute noodles, picking up the bread instead. She only chose things out of the pantry, things that didn't need to be cold or cooked, she didn't have to worry about the food item getting too hot. It was quite cool flying extremely fast above the clouds, not cold enough to take refrigerated goods mind you.

She also packed a lot of water, thankfully her family decided upon pre bottled water at the supermarket every week so she only had to take a few litres in bottles.

Lastly she took a piece of lined paper out of the bottom draw and a pen from the same place, determined to at least tell the Professor where she was going lest he think someone kidnapped her.

She ended up telling him the whole story on paper.

She told him she was going away to train for a few years and that she'd come back when she was ready so he couldn't send anyone to look for hers she told him about her crush on Boomer and how she'd been laughed at by the Rowdyruff boys, including Boomer himself, and being told off by both Blossom and Buttercup (even though Buttercup had had that crush on Ace). She told him how both her sisters had thought her too weak to be a Powerpuff and how having stuffed animals was stupid. Lastly she told him how much she would miss him and how much she loved him.

After she'd finished writing it she folded it in half with his name on it (Professor) and slid it under his laboratory door. He could tell instantly if something was out of place in his lab and hopefully he would find the letter quickly after she left.

She knew that if she faced him and told him everything to his face he would try and make her stay and she knew she wouldn't be able to refuse him if he had asked her to stay. He'd convince her that everything was all right and that it's all work out when it wasn't all right and it wouldn't work out. She had to do this and she wouldn't...no...couldn't take that chance today.

She hoisted the pack more firmly to her back and floated over to the front door, took one last look at the place she'd always known as home, opened the door and took off faster than she'd ever taken off before. She took off so fast a blue aftershock rocked the city.

* * *

Word Count: About 1600

Well there you go

Till Next Time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own.

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

* * *

Exactly two minutes after Bubbles took off the Professor walked in the door, carrying an armful of paper bags containing his groceries. Surprisingly he missed the slight burn marks and the tipped over furniture. It might have helped that his eyes were closed and he was whistling a small happy tune, his secret signal to the Girls that he was home. He dropped the paper bags onto the kitchen bench and continued to the lab, the Girls would know where to find him if they needed him for anything.

He opened the door quickly. His eyes snapped open.

"Somethings changed." He murmured as he looked around slowly, once he couldn't find the problem he looked around frantically, eventually getting on his hands and knees and searching under things.

It was in this position that he saw the slip of paper that had moved from it's original position due to the door opening quickly.

The Professor reached a hand under his desk and brought it out,

'Aww,' he thought as he unfolded it, 'It must be a cute letter left by the Girls.'

As he read it, though, the smile slipped more and more off his face until it was blank. To say he was displeased was an understatement.

* * *

-Before the Professor got home - Just after Bubbles took off -

Back at the battle Boomer, and practically everyone in the city crashed to the ground when the blue shock waves hit. Everywhere in the city car alarms blared, dogs barked, babies cried and people shouted in confusion.

Boomer was instantly worried something had happened to Bubbles, and one look told him his brothers were thinking the same thing; though Butch might have been thinking more along the lines of what had actually caused the shockwave then if whatever caused it had hurt Bubbles.

Boomer looked to see what Blossom and Buttercup were doing; where they going to continue this fight or go check out what caused the mysterious and powerful shockwave?

He looked around to find that they had already disappeared again.

'I spose that works in our favour.' He thought as he copied his brothers who were starting to stand up. He got to his feet unsteadily, still a bit dizzy from being smacked into the ground by a blue force, but shook it off. He looked to Brick for guidance to find him leaned up against a tree. He slowly walked over and sat down. Butch, hovering a few centimetres above the ground, followed unsteadily.

"I don't know how the girls recovered so quickly." Butch grumbled, looking a bit green.

"They didn't." Brick said with a small smirk, but didn't elaborate so they left it at that. Boomer and Butch imagined what that could mean for a few minutes chuckling now and then at the possibilities.

Once the dizziness had settled down and Boomer and Butch were standing up, Brick sighed.

"We are going home." He said simply before taking off towards the city, and Mojo's lair.

"Why aren't we going to check on what caused the Blue Shock thing?" Butch asked angrily as he followed behind.

"Don't worry Butch we're going to discuss Bubbles when we are in the safety of the Base." Brick said.

"I never said anything about-"

"Please, you're not fooling anyone." Boomer smirked.

"Fine, fine, you got me. I'm secretly worried about Bubbles. Happy?" He shot a look at Boomer.

"Very." He replied smugly.

The rest of the journey was silent.

Boomer didn't know how Butch and Brick felt, but he felt terrible when he thought about Bubbles, like a herd of elephants were trampling his gut. The need to apologise and make her feel better was almost overwhelming.

He also felt a deep rage whenever he thought about her sisters though, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He wanted to...kill...something whenever he felt that emotion. He refrained, knowing that Bubbles would be disappointed in him if he committed murder, she was ok with them stealing and fighting, as long as it wasn't with people who were at a disadvantage (the brothers considered guns an advantage) but never killing.

They flew straight to Mojo's, and they just walked right in. They had no need to lock the door, the Rowdyruff Boys had made quite a name for themselves. Anyone who stole from them were dealt with ruthlessly and were most likely bed ridden for weeks.

Normally they would have to knock in a specific pattern when Mojo was home but he was still in jail so they just came and went as often as they pleased.

They'd moved in with 'The Talking Monkey,' as Butch dubbed him, because HIM's lair was in another dimension and it was easier to do things living with an adult. For example when Mojo was out of jail the fridge and pantry were always well stocked.

Boomer and Butch looked at Brick as he wordlessly floated to the lounge room, and when he noticed his brothers weren't following him, beckoned for them to do so.

* * *

The brothers all sported blank looks as they sat in a triangle in the middle of the middle of the lounge room. As they faced each other Boomer idly noticed Butch was not moving, usually Butch couldn't keep still, which earned him the nickname 'Twitch'.

Brick was the first one to speak.

"We are going to find and see if Bubbles is okay tomorrow and apologise. We aren't going now because she probably needs time to calm down and it's getting late." He told them.

Boomer looked at Brick in shock, 'But then again,' he thought, 'Brick does like Bubbles too, of course he'd want to go and see if she's okay and explain why we laughed.'

"Any objections?" Brick asked, snapping Boomer out of his musing. Brick glanced first at Butch then Boomer.

They both shook their heads mutely.

"Good." He nodded, "I would have made you go anyway." With that the red-headed leader stood up, signalling the end of the meeting. Butch and Boomer both followed suit.

"Listen." Brick said looking at Boomer. He hesitated slightly, "We'll be okay if you choose to...you know...go out with Bubbles."

Butch nodded and Boomer could have hugged them, instead he smiled.

"Thanks." He said, Brick nodded and made his way upstairs to his room.

Butch lightly clapped him on the back.

"You'd better treat her right." He said, a steely look in his green eyes.

Boomer gulped and nodded. Butch nodded in return and went downstairs into the basement, most likely yo play video games. Boomer was left alone to his thoughts.

Boomer sighed, a small smile on his face. He felt so relieved and happy that his brothers had accepted Bubbles liking him, and although he didn't need their permission to date her, he did prefer them accepting the inevitable. Assuming she ever wanted to see them again for laughing after her big announcement and ignoring her afterwards instead of defending her. In their defence they hadn't been laughing at her or her announcement and if they had of defended her Blossom and Buttercup would have figured out there was something going on between the Rowdyruff Boys and Bubbles, which would have been worse for her afterwards.

Even though he was happy his brothers had no complaints about he and Bubbles he felt slightly sad, he knew that seeing them together would hurt them.

He floated up the stairs, past his room and up another flight of stairs to the observatory deck. It was his favourite thinking spot and the best place to watch the stars.

He sat, looking up at the darkening sky and the slowly emerging stars. He wondered what Bubbles was doing and if she was okay. He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Word Count: About 1400

Well there you go

Till Next Time


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own.

At the Utonium household -

The Professor was sitting at the head of the dining room table when Blossom and Buttercup came home. They walked in through the front door in single file, slouching and dragging their feet, totally oblivious to the Professor.

"Well that was a colossal waste of time," Blossom said, yawning.

"Yea, I wonder what made that wave of energy." Buttercup replied.

"Maybe the Professor knows what made it?" Blossom suggested, one put foot on the stairs. She looked back to see Buttercup's expression to that idea and caught sight of the Professor.

"Oh, yes professor." She smiled at him, always seeking approval from him. He remained stony-faced, even as Buttercup turned around and greeted him with a smile, which was rare for the black haired child.

"What's up Professor?" Buttercup asked, not sensing anything wrong while backtracking so Blossom could have room to get around her. "Did you notice the strange blue shockwave earlier?"

He ignored both girls' greetings and Buttercup's questions.

"Girls sit down please, we have something to discuss."

Buttercup and Blossom shot each other a look, both thinking the same thing; 'Was Bubbles behind this? Had she talked to the Professor when she got back?'

They both sat down quickly, having never heard this particular tone used by the Professor before, Blossom sat in a seat to his right and Buttercup, a seat to his left.

Both girls shifted restlessly, hoping whatever Bubbles had said wasn't too bad and that they're punishment wasn't too harsh.

"Girls your sister has left for a few years-"

"We're talking about the same Bubbles right?" Buttercup interrupted, surprise etched on both sister's faces.

"Please don't interrupt." The Professor said calmly and Buttercup gulped, hoping she hadn't added to her punishment.

"Sorry." She said. The Professor nodded.

"As I was saying, Bubbles has left for a few years to train and she has requested that we not look for her so that she can complete her training in private."

The Professor stopped, waiting for the, "Of course we're going to find her and being her home" etc, but it never came.

'Perhaps they're still in shock?' he thought, puzzled.

"Did Bubbles seriously tell you this?" Blossom asked slowly, it was such an unlike Bubbles thing to do. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she assessed the situation. Buttercup mimicked her, though not actually thinking along the same lines as Blossom was.

"I found a letter signed Bubbles." He also replied slowly, unsure of where Blossom was going with this.

"Are you sure Bubbles wrote the letter?" she continued, the gears in her head turning. "Someone could have kidnapped her and wrote the note so as not to arouse suspicion."

He thought for a second then slowly shook his head; "I don't think-" he began.

"Maybe we should see the letter?" Buttercup said, cutting him off again, catching onto Blossom's plain.

The Professor made an agitated face at being cut off again but sighed, "If it were a kidnapping then the kidnapper wouldn't have bothered with writing that kind of letter, also they wouldn't have been able to copy her style of writing, as unique as it is. I made sure to check if it was her writing on the main computer and it is exact."

"But what if they had forced her to write the letter herself?" Blossom said, one last try to see the letter and find out exactly what her sister had written.

"Then her writing would have been jumpy with fright, her writing in the note is completely stable."

Blossom's eye twitched, her plan to see the letter foiled once again. Luckily only Buttercup caught it.

"I'm sure Bubbles is okay," Buttercup said, covering for Blossom and allowing her a way out, "She's probably just throwing a tantrum and will be back in a few days." Though Blossom hoped this wasn't the case.

Blossom nodded thoughtfully, mostly an act, having given up on seeing the letter.

"So is that all Professor? Or was there something else you wanted to say?" Blossom asked, 'Maybe something along the lines of, 'I'm glad you didn't leave Blossom'' she thought to herself.

"No...that was it?"

"Well, if you're sure that it was Bubbles who wrote the letter then we'll respect her wishes and not look for her."

Buttercup sucked in a sharp breath, as if she wanted to protest but a second later released the breath and nodded, 'Bubbles, I'm sorry,' she thought.

"Would you like help in the kitchen Professor?" she heard Blossom ask, Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Umm, no thanks Blossom, you girls go and play quietly upstairs now."

"Okay, come on Buttercup."

Blossom was the leader and what she says goes. Buttercup was secretly worried though, even as she followed Blossom up the stairs. She hoped that Bubbles would return home safely, even if she did steal away the attentions of her counterpart. After all Bubbles, even though she had a super love of nature, had never actually been camping a day in her life, even though she had always wanted to try. She would never do anything without her sisters though and Blossom preferred the indoors.

'Return home safely sister.' She thought, her eyes downcast.

The Professor sighed, still sitting. He knew that telling the girls what was in the letter would have made it worse for Bubbles, it would end up the same if he actually complied to Blossom's underlying request to see the letter. So he would try and act normal, Bubbles would have wanted it that way anyway.

He got up and pushed in his chair, he supposed it was time to make dinner.

He smiled, he knew she would return, and when she did she would be more experienced with the world. She would no longer be the sheltered Bubbles they all knew.

'Hurry home Bubbles.' He thought as he made his way into the kitchen.

Shadowy onlookers watched as what looked like a blue comet crashed into their mountain. They trudged through the thick snow to the crater and stopped around the rim. The ones closest looked in.

"It appears to be a human." One voice hissed.

"Well whatever it is, it appears to be unconscious."

"Never heard of a human falling from the stars before." Another replied.

"A human never would have survived the fall."

"Should we kill it?"

"No, we are going to take it home with us." This creatures voice silenced the others as they moved out of it's way so it could see into the crater.

"Why?" One ventured and everyone froze, no one questioned the leader.

"Because, she must have been sent by the stars since she is very much alive when all other logic says she should be burnt up and dead and also...WHAT I SAY GOES! "

Word Count: About 1100

Well there you go

Till Next Time


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own.

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Also, Bubblycutie asked me how old they are, a good question some others are probably wondering too -_-". Basically I started out thinking they were the age they were on the TV shows but after I made them show maturity etc beyond their years so I decided on 10. Keeping in mind that they were created, not born and not human. The girls also protect a whole city from monsters etc so they aren't the average children.

And a huge thankyou to the fabulous people who take the time to review. You are all loved and cherished. You all give me the courage to write more.

Enjoy

* * *

The Next Day -

It was a beautiful morning in Townsville; the birds were singing, the city hadn't been woken up at the crack of dawn by some evil creature that wanted to devour them all and the sun was shining...right into Boomer's sleeping face.

He groaned and swatted the hand, that wasn't acting as a pillow for his head, at the source of his cruel awakening, which tipped his balance and sent him crashing to ground with a bang.

"Ow…" he grumbled, slowly standing up, one hand gripped the counter-made bed while the other rubbed the part of his head that had hit the ground first. Thankfully he was a super human, otherwise he may have had a headache right now. He grinned at that.

'Suck that everyone else!' He thought, 'Super humans rule!' He then took a better look at his surroundings.

'Hmmm, cold steel everywhere and flashy lights that blink periodically… periodically… didn't know I knew that word. Cool. Okay focus...ah ha! I got it. I must have fallen asleep in the Observatory. On that evil-looking steel bench that's practically against the huge glass window that gives a clear view of the sky.'

He stretched and yawned. Boomer had stayed up most of the night gazing at the stars and just reflecting on his life.

"I guess I fell asleep." He said to no one in particular, grinning sheepishly and giving his head a random nervous scratch. He hoped his brothers hadn't gone into his room to wake him up then find him missing.

'Well, Brick would be okay,' he supposed, 'But Butch is known to overreact.' His eyebrows furrowed in thought at that particular thought, there had been many times when Butch had jumped to conclusions which ended in them getting in trouble. Like the time Butch brought home a kitten that looked half starved, half a day later he thought it ate his sandwich, which he left just sitting on the bench. He kicked it out of the house and I don't mean that literally. Well, it turned out Brick had eaten the sandwich and when Butch had gone out to apologize to the poor thing it turned out he already had an owner. Whom Butch had beaten up because he wasn't feeding the poor thing enough. Butch dropped in now and then to check up on it and apparently it was living pretty well now.

"Brick! Boomer ran away!"

Boomer rolled his eyes, there goes Butch now. He quickly flew down the stairs to see Butch pulling a half asleep Brick out the door. They all blinked at the same time.

"Well that solves that." Butch said suddenly, dropping Brick and heading to the kitchen.

"Ow…" Brick said from the floor. Boomer sighed and floated over to Brick, offering a hand to his red-headed brother.

"Thanks Boomer." He said, yawning, "Well I s'pose I won't be able to go back to sleep now." This was said calmly and Boomer followed him as he floated to the kitchen.

"Butch make me some toast." He ordered once he'd entered, immediately sitting at the bench, lying his head down and closing his eyes.

"I'm not your slave, make it yourself!" Butch growled, slamming some toast in the toaster and grabbing out the butter.

Brick's ruby red eyes snapped open and zoned in on Butch who gulped.

"You woke me up, quite rudely, therefore you owe me toast. Now!"

Butch unfroze and shook his head, "Honestly, you're an even worse drama queen then blondey."

"Hey!" Boomer said angrily, "I'm not a drama queen." Both brothers ignored him though, Brick seemingly going back to sleep until his toast was ready and Butch waiting vigilantly by the toaster.

Boomer grumbled and grabbed out a bowl and the cornflakes. He was glad it was his turn to go shopping next, Brick was a crappy cereal chooser, and he didn't even eat the damn things. Something about them being healthier, bah.

"So when are we going to see Bubbles."

The word 'Bubbles' seemed to have an interesting effect on the red and green brothers. Butch jumped and crashed into the ceiling and Brick's head shot up so fast he overbalanced and went backwards, tipping right off the chair.

"Crap! I forgot. Okay Butch forget the toast, lets go!" Brick said, fully woken up. Both brothers seemed to forget the fact that they'd both hit their head.

Boomer almost laughed, all three brothers had hit their heads this morning.

"Right, lead the way oh fearless leader in red." Butch motioned with his hands and Brick rolled his eyes and took off out the open skylight.

Brick said to leave it open in case of emergencies, and Mojo fixed it so that somehow if it rained water didn't come in. Despite being a slightly insane talking monkey with a huge ego, he was quite smart.

They all flew quickly across town to the Utonium household.

"Why the heck did -" Butch yelled but was cut off by Boomer's frantic arm flapping, once he'd gotten Butch's attention Boomer zipped his lips and pointed to the house. Butch rolled his eyes and continued, at a somewhat lower volume, "you lead us here. I mean, it's not like we can just float in through the window."

"Why not?" Boomer asked, head cocked to the side slightly in confusion.

"Because, we might scare her and she might scream, which might alert the whole household to our presence. Imagine two angry powerpuffs and an equally pissed off scientist/professor."

"Ah," Brick nodded, seeing Butch's logic. "Then perhaps we should go rob a bank of something. To lure them to us."

"Then once they've come we could split up into our usual groups and I can apologize for all of us once I lure Bubbles further away from her sisters."

The brothers all nodded and flew off to the nearest bank. There were approximately five banks in Townsville, and surprisingly they had all the same amount of money in them.

They burst in through the roof.

"Okay, everyone on the floor and nobody gets hurt." Brick shouted as soon as they'd landed. Everyone dove for the floor.

Butch walked over to the bank counter and shattered the bulletproof glass with one punch. Everywhere there was the chorus of fearful whimpers and Brick rolled his eyes. 'What a bunch of wusses.' He thought.

"Okay," Butch picked up the person behind the counter by his collar and gave him a small shake, which made him start crying, "Hand over everything you got." He threw the guy to the ground and the terrified man got up a second later and ran to the vault to do Butch's bidding. "And don't make me come back there." Butch growled.

"Must you always be so rough with them," Boomer sighed.

"Boomer we've been over this-" Brick began.

"Okay, okay. I know. It's just that...he's so weak and small."

"Don't forget pathetic." Butch added from the counter, peering behind it to make sure the bank manager didn't try anything.

Mortals were so stupid sometimes, trying to be heroic and all that jazz.

Thankfully the bank manager came back a few minutes later with three sacks full of cash and valuables.

"Ah," Butch said, a smile on his face, "Pleasure doing business with you." He gave the poor man a pat on the cheek before taking the sacks and walking back over to his brothers. He handed one to each and with a salute to the people lying on the floor, they took off.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to push the button?" Boomer asked curiously.

"I'd say he's already pushed it." Brick answered, smiling at the assured success of the plan, "Now all we have to do is wait for the Powerpuff girls to 'Save the Day' and we'll be set."

* * *

Word Count: About 1300

Well there you go

Till Next Time


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

And thankyou to the fabulous people who took the time to review. You are all loved and cherished. You all give me the courage and incentive to write more.

As an extra note sorry about the miss spelt words in my last chapter, I was kind of in a hurry -_-"

Enjoy

Meanwhile in the Bank (As Soon as the Boys Left)-

The adrenalin rush that Butch had caused the poor, spooked bank manager slowly wore off and he shakily got to his feet. However instead of feeling happy to be alive after a run in with the most feared group of children in the world, he began to feel quite angry.

'How dare they make a fool out of me.' He thought to himself angrily, 'I'm sure to be de-promoted now.'

And with anger running thick through his veins he walked over to the main desk where he'd been man handled by Butch and felt for the big red button underneath it.

'Call me pathetic did you, well take this!' He punched the button as hard as he could, keep in mind that it was upside down and underneath the desk, and sat down at his chair. He gazed at the sky, through the newly created holes in the roof and grinned a sinister grin.

'Get them Powerpuffs,' he thought, 'Get them good.'

Back with the Rowdyruffs -

10 minutes later the boys were still waiting. They had eventually gotten tired of floating, especially with the heavy sacks of money, so they sat down on top of the tallest skyscraper they could find side by side, their legs hanging over the edge. The sacks piled up behind them.

Shortly after landing they began playing a game, which Brick dubbed: Spot the Powerpuff. No one had won yet as no one had seen hide nor hair of the three colourful girls.

"This is boring." Butch claimed, looking down at the people below, "Maybe we should blow up a building or something, that might get their attention."

Brick narrowed his eyes slightly, "You know as well as I that blowing up a building would mean killing people, something which Bubbles frowns upon." He said, whilst continuing to stare down.

Butch sighed and let himself fall backwards, staring at the sky was more interesting than watching people scurry around. Then he saw two things floating in the sky directly above them, they were quite far up so he supposed they could be birds.

"Hey, guys, look at those strange birds." He said, pointing. Boomer looked up while Brick kept watch.

"Those don't look like birds…" Boomer said, frowning.

"What else could they be?" Butch said sullenly, upset at having been questioned.

Brick looked up and face palmed, "Guys those 'birds' are the Powerpuff girls."

"Does that mean I win?" Butch asked, a smile forming on his face.

Boomer looked at him, "I s'pose-"

"Ha! In your faces losers." Butch cut in.

"But then again Brick should probably be the winner because he recognized that it was them first." Boomer continued.

"You were saying?" Brick said to Butch, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Butch growled, angry at having lost the game "Lets just do this thing."

"Wait," Boomer said quickly, "Why haven't they noticed us yet? Doesn't that seem strange? And there are only two of them, where's the third?"

"Who cares if they haven't noticed us yet, it will give us the upper hand and…" Butch paused, realizing that there were indeed two instead of the usual three. "That is strange." Brick murmured, "Perhaps the third lies in wait somewhere to ambush its counterpart."

"We weren't made for thinking." Butch growled, already raring to go, "We were made for action." He took off, aiming for the girls.

"Says Butch." Boomer murmured to Brick as they took off their green brother. Brick chuckled in agreement.

-With the Powerpuffs-

"Where are those lousy good-for-nothings?" Buttercup growled.

Blossom shot her an annoyed look, "Just keep looking."

They flew above the tallest skyscraper they could find and continued their search from there, far above the city of Townsville.

"How will we be able to see them from up here? This is stupid." Buttercup said, throwing her arms around.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Blossom growled.

"Yeah! I say we-" She was cut off by a dark green blur throwing her into a building.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled, only to have the same thing done to her by her own counterpart.

The two girls pulled themselves out of their holes seconds later and glared at the three boys, rubbing their head.

"Give back the money you stole you thieves!" Blossom yelled at them.

"Where's Bubbles?" Was all Brick said in response.

"Yeah, hows this supposed to be a proper fight if Bubbles isn't here to fight Boomer?" Butch added.

Blossom sneered at them, "Bubbles had a temper tantrum and ran away to 'train' for a few years but she'll probably be back in a few days. She won't last a week out there on her own." All the boys narrowed their eyes at Blossom.

Without another word all three boys zoomed off. The girls stared after them feeling miffed.

"Boys are strange." Blossom said to Buttercup. She only nodded in response, her mind shifting to Bubbles.

'I hope she does last,' Buttercup thought, 'I hope she achieves her goal.'

-With the Rowdyruffs-

"Oh man I hope we can catch up to her," Butch said as they flew.

"She can't have gone far, I'm pretty sure she's still be in the city too." Brick said.

"How do you know? I mean for all we know she could have left straight after her sisters told her to go home." Boomer said without a second thought.

They all stopped, shock and horror written all over their faces.

"The blue shock wave!" They all said at the same time.

"We all know that Blossom is the leader and the smartest, that Buttercup is the toughest fighter and that Bubbles is the sweetest yet most naive. We also know that as their counterparts we mirror them yet Boomer is the fastest out of us." Brick said, voicing his thoughts.

"Dude that was way longer than it needed to be." Boomer sighed, "Sometimes you remind me a little too much of Blossom".

Brick shot a Boomer an irritated look.

"So, just to make sure I'm on the same wave length, Bubbles went super speed and shot off somewhere, which ultimately made us fall over in the middle of battle." Butch said.

Brick nodded. Boomer looked down.

"Does that mean that she's gone?" Boomer asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, but we will check the city and the forest...just in case." Brick said.

Boomer nodded, still not looking up.

"Come on bro, she'll turn up." Butch said, "Let's go look...just in case."

All three boys took off for the forest with heavy hearts. They knew they wouldn't find her but they looked anyway. They were all filled with guilt, but none more so than Boomer.

-With Bubbles-

Bubbles groaned as she opened her bright blue eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked, her hazy mind not quite expecting a reply.

"You, my dear, are in the Snowy Place or more precisely in the Temple of Ice, where the Luna (moon), Soare (Sun), and Stea (Star) diviners live.

She sat up quickly and her jaw hung open. Standing at the foot of her bed was a figure dressed fully in a black hooded cloak.

The figure was standing upright and was so tall she knew she knew she would only reach his hip. The cloak went all the way to the ground, the sleeves were so long that his fingers weren't visible and the hood was so deep that she couldn't even see an outline of his face.

"Who...who are you?" She asked, scared.

"I am the head Luna Diviner, my name is Lotan Ilias and I am a prime example of my race."

He pulled back the hood to reveal a a humanoid face but...it was covered in black fur. His eyes were almond, golden and cat-like. He had black cat ears where his human ones would have been.

"I am a were-cat to you humans but we call ourselves Zapada, we named ourselves after the snow that falls every year."

"How did I get here?"

"You fell from the sky surrounded by a blue flame, you fell from the stars. You look human and yet if you were a human you wouldn't have been able to survive the fall. Many of our Wise Ones cannot figure it out."

"I am a superhuman, I was created by a scientist called Dr Utonium, I'm sorry but I didn't fall from the stars."

He sighed, disappointment settled on his face "I figured as much, otherwise they would have warned us of your arrival. You are welcome to stay here for a little while though, it has been a long time since one of your kind have walked these halls.-" He was about to say more but was cut off by the door slamming open revealing another cloaked figure.

"Lotan sir, the Moon Spirit has spoken." She called in a quickly spoken whisper.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"That the One that Fell from the Stars needs our help!"

"What…?"

"She said that the 'Hero Child' needs to train in the way of the Lunar Diviner."

Lotan nodded, "Very well, it seems the Moon Spirit has taken a liking to you Hero Child."

Bubbles could hardly believe what she was hearing. The moon had spoken?

"Xanna, please remove my cloak."

"But Lotan sir?"

"If she is to be a Lunar Diviner she needs to see the lunar flame."

Xanna, still hooded and cloaked, walked forward and took his coat off like a butler would take off a guests jacket, complete with her hanging it over her arm.

Lotan was well built for a cat-creature, Bubbles decided; he was muscled though he was covered head to foot in black fur. He wore pants but he didn't wear a shirt. What drew her eyes though was a necklace that had what looked like a crystal hanging on the end of it. Inside the crystal was a dancing blue flame.

Word Count: About 1600

Well, there you go

Till Next Time

Disclaimer: I don't own this song.

This has nothing to do with my story but I just thought that this song was very unusual and yet very interesting. **Take note so you don't fall into traps that the government set.**

It's called Anatomy of Your Enemy and it's by Anti-Flag.

"10 easy steps to create an enemy and start a war:

Listen closely because we will all see this weapon used in our lives.

It can be used on a society of the most ignorant to the most highly educated.

**We need to see these tactics as a weapon against humanity and not as truth.**

[Chorus:]

THIS IS HOW TO CREATE AN ENEMY. THIS IS HOW TO START A WAR.

THIS IS HOW TO CREATE AN ENEMY.

First step: Create the enemy. Sometimes this will be done for you.

Second step: Be sure the enemy that you have chosen is nothing like you.

Find obvious differences like race, language, religion, dietary habits

fashion. Emphasize that their soldiers are not doing a job,

they are heartless murderers who enjoy killing!

Third step: Once these differences are established continue to reinforce them

with all disseminated information.

Fourth step: Have the media broadcast only the ruling party's information

this can be done through state-run media.

Remember, in times of conflict all for-profit media repeats the ruling party's information.

Therefore all for-profit media is state-run.

Fifth step: Show this enemy in actions that seem strange, militant, or different.

Always portray the enemy as non-human, evil, a killing machine.

[Chorus:]

THIS IS HOW TO CREATE AN ENEMY. THIS IS HOW TO START A WAR.

THIS IS HOW TO CREATE AN ENEMY.

Sixth step: Eliminate opposition to the ruling party.

Create an "Us versus Them" mentality. Leave no room for opinions in between.

One that does not support all actions of the ruling party should be considered a traitor.

Seventh step: Use nationalistic and/or religious symbols and rhetoric to define all actions.

This can be achieved with slogans such as "freedom loving people versus those who hate freedom."

This can also be achieved with the use of flags.

Eighth step: Align all actions with a dominant deity.

It is very effective to use terms like, "It is god's will" or "god bless our nation."

Ninth step: Design propaganda to show that your soldiers

have feelings, hopes, families, and loved ones.

Make it clear that your soldiers are doing a duty; they do not want or like to kill.

Tenth step: Create an atmosphere of fear, and instability then offer the ruling party as the only solution to comfort the public's fears.

Remembering the fear of the unknown is always the strongest fear.

[Chorus (repeat)]

We are not countries. We are not nations. We are not religions.

We are not gods. We are not weapons. We are not ammunition. We are not killers.

We will NOT be tools.

Mother ****ers!

I will not die!

I will not kill!

I will not be your slave!

I will not fight your battles!

I will not die on your battlefields!

I will not fight for your wealth!

I am not a fighter!

I am a human being!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

I'm sorry for not writing, I kinda got a tad bit of writers block then started writing my Sakura in the Akatsuki: Ninja Series. However, I have been given a kick in the pants by a person called DOESNTLIKEBRACES, who asked me nicely to finish it. So I shall. Everyone who likes this story, its that guy you have to thank.

NOW ON TO CHAPTER SEVEN!

**This chapter has been fleshed out by myself, my BETA will BETA this story once I have finished. I have done a few chapters ahead of time so that I can flesh it out and post at the same time.**

**Enjoy the newly redone version of this chapter and look out soon for the redone Chapter Eight.**

* * *

**-Five Years Later-**

Bubbles Utonium stared out at the view from a small window in her bedroom. She sat on a small chair that was carved from a dark wood. She had done it herself; it had been a part of her training. She had had to carve it using only her eyes, this particular chair was the product of her 10th try. It symbolized one of her very first triumphs. It had helped her hone her eyesight and it also helped her to master using her eye lasers and her freeze beam, which was similar to her eye lasers. The difference being that instead of shooting out heated beams of energy, it shot out cold beams that cooled and froze everything it touched.

She heard someone walking down the hallway and closed her eyes. She concentrated and sensed a pure white aura. It approached her door and she turned her head slightly towards it. She could tell it was her old friend, Lotan. The Head Luna Diviner who had first introduced her to this world.

He knocked and she smiled, as she figured anyone would do in this situation. She was spot on – once again.

"Come in Lotan." She said quietly, knowing he could hear her perfectly fine. After all a Zapada's hearing is legendary to many mythical beings, as well as their eyesight and extremely fast reflexes.

He chuckled as he entered, "It seems your training is complete young one, the other Diviners sing praises about your skills. We will be sad to see you go." He stayed near to the doorway though, not wanting to intrude.

In the Luna tower a personal space must be respected, to come in when not fully invited meant that they did not respect the person that the space belonged to. If someone entered someone else's space without full permission it was dealt with severely by the Head Luna Diviner and sometimes the Luna Spirit herself. Some said that it first began because the Moon had to share the night sky with so many Stars, and that they had intruded upon her space without asking and had refused to leave.

She turned and fully faced him, he was still as cloaked as the first day she had met him. That was also the only time she had seen his full body, in fact he hardly ever let his hood down. She had found out that the Luna Diviners hardly ever remove their cloaks in the presence of another being. She as told by Lotan, when she'd asked, that it symbolized the darkness of the night sky when the Moon ruled. It reminded everyone in the Luna division that without the moon shining it's light in the night they wouldn't be able to see, because even a Zapada's eyesight, which is far more superior to a humans eyesight, still needs at least a little light to see. It was a very sacred thing, the cloak wearing, some said that Lotan had never taken off his cloak in the presence of another. This, plus the fact that she was the 'chosen one' had many others in the Luna Division jealous of her.

The Soare and Luna Divisions kept to their own and only mingled when it was the Annual Feast or a solar or lunar eclipse. It wasn't that the divisions were enemies, or even that they disliked each other, it was because they had to follow in their spirit's footsteps.

The Soare Diviners had their own spirit, the Sun Spirit and the Stea Diviners also had their own Spirit, the Star Spirit. The Sun and Moon spirit could not talk to each other directly, except at the Annual Feast or during a Solar or Luna Eclispe, so the Star Spirit ferried messages to and from the two spirits. This was also the relationship between Soare, Stea and Luna Diviners. The Stea Diviners ferried messages to and from the Luna division and Soare division of the Temple.

"I will be sad to go as well but my training is complete and it is time I returned home to prove myself. Only then can I return home and see my father face to face. He expressed his worry in the last letter he wrote." She frowned, "I forgot what that feels like; worry."

Lotan smiled, "Faking emotion comes with being a Diviner, you, like all the other Diviners, will get used to it. Someday it will be like second nature."

Bubbles nodded, "I s'pose you're right," she smiled brightly.

Lotan chuckled again, "See, you're already getting the hang of it."

"Well I have had three years practise," she said, shrugging.

"Sometimes it takes a whole lifetime to master it, its much harder than the actual combat training."

"Who knew that faking emotion could be harder than punching something or stopping something with one's mind." Bubbles said, a small –fake- smile on her face.

"Well, I guess you should pack before the mountains close themselves for the year." Lotan said, "You know how the Snows can be."

"Yeah, those birds really are vicious little things." Bubbles agreed, standing up and brushing the imaginary dust off with both hands.

"I'll leave you to pack then, little hero." With that he began to retreat.

"Thanks Lotan, for everything." She said, making her way over to her small closet. She began to pull all her clothes out of her it and onto her bed.

"It was my pleasure little hero." He said, after which he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

She would head back to Townsville soon, after all she hadn't made any friends besides Lotan and Xanna. She'd already said goodbye to both those Zapada and she had paid her respects to her teachers and the Moon Spirit.

She didn't have all that much to pack. She knew that if she still had access to her emotions she would be dreading going back, facing the ones that she had run from so long ago after having her heart broken by her first love. But, as fate would have it, she really couldn't feel anything, which made it easier in the long run. She couldn't even remember what love felt like, or worry, or happiness or anger for that matter.

* * *

**-A few Hours later: Mojo Jojo's Place-**

Boomer sighed as he slowly made his way over to the couch in front of the TV. Brick was lying up against it, strangely comfortable on the cool tiled ground and Butch was laying back in a recliner off to the side. Both of them were half asleep. It was way too hot today.

Boomer yawned and plopped down on the couch, missing Brick by an inch. Brick didn't even flinch or make a noise, it would've taken too much of an effort to move or complain.

Boomer snatched the remote out of Brick's almost dead hand and was about to change the channel when – BREAKING NEWS – flashed across the screen, immediately catching their attention. They all perked up somewhat, despite the terrible heat sucking away their energy.

"We have reports of a strange human-sized blue object heading directly to the city at astronomical speeds. We advise all civilians to stay indoors while our resident super heroes save us. Thank you. We will now return you to your program." The teletubies returned to the screen.

The three boys stared at the TV in shock.

'A blue object?' Boomer thought; hope beginning to fill his heart, 'Could it be?'

They all stood at the same time and headed for the door.

"We're going out Mojo!" Brick yelled to the talking monkey.

"Okay," he replied from upstairs, "Just be home by 5."

Butch rolled his eyes and they all ignored him.

* * *

**-Same time: The Utonium Household -**

Blossom and Buttercup were watching a wrestlers match on TV, both of them were lounging on the couch, it was way too hot by their standards.

"Soooo hoooot." Buttercup groaned. She slid off the couch and onto the floor. It was cooler down there.

Suddenly BREAKING NEWS – flashed across the screen, immediately catching their attention. They both perked up, as it most likely meant that they would have to go save someone.

"We have reports of a strange human-sized blue object heading directly to the city at astronomical speeds. We advise all civilians to stay indoors while our resident super heroes save us. Thank you. We will now return you to your program."

Buttercup and Blossom stared at the TV, their mouths hanging open.

"Crime fighting! In this heat!" Buttercup yelled angrily.

'Whoever's causing all this trouble in this weather is going to get it!' She thought, dragging herself up and over to the door. She looked behind her.

"Come on Blossom, I want to finish this before the wrestling match finishes." Buttercup grumbled, before launching herself from a nearby window and zooming into the sky, leaving a pale green streak. Blossom not far behind her, leaving her own pink streak.

* * *

**THIS IS CHAPTER SEVEN REDONE. It still hasn't been BETA'd but I thought I would go over it all and flesh it out more. Hope you can tell the difference :).**

**Till Next Time**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now on to chapter eight. Hope it lives up to your expectations, ^_^

Enjoy!

**By the way, this is the fleshed out version of Chapter Eight. It has been improved. I hope you can tell the difference ^_^**

* * *

**-With Bubbles-**

Bubbles flew through the air so fast that a blue flame had surrounded her. The blonde haired ex-Powerpuff expertly aimed for a forest clearing outside town, she knew that if she had landed in the city itself then she probably would have taken out a building, she also knew it would have been easier for her 'sisters' and the Rowdyruffs to find her. She briefly wondered if they'd changed in appearance or personality but shook the thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter after all. The only emotion she could remember clearly was betrayal.

She landed in a nicely sized clearing, which quickly turned into a nicely sized crater.

Of course she does plan on revealing herself to the world and her old friends, but not quite yet. In a few days time, when she's enrolled herself and school starts up. That's when she's going to reveal herself.

Bubbles stood from her crouched landing position and brushed off the dirt that had landed on her clothes due to the rough landing. She floated out of the crater and landed on the rim, just before the tree line began and crater ended.

She closed her eyes and concentrated; she pictured a girl in her mind, she had short black hair and black eyes, her skin was pale and she had light freckles, she was of medium height and build.

When Bubbles opened her eyes they were black, she had become the person she'd imagined. It was a useful skill that Lotan himself had taught her. Now she'd be able to blend in without anyone suspecting at all. At least until school started up, she'd drop the illusion then.

She sighed and stretched, trying to get used to her new body. It had always been hard in the beginning, no matter which body type she picked. It was like having an extra layer of skin that didn't quite fit right. But usually after a few stretches and exercises it got tighter and then it began to feel like her own skin, which was less distracting.

She began jogging to the city, flying would attract unwanted attention and then her cover would be blown.

**-With the Rowdyruffs-**

"Could that have really been Bubbles?" Butch asked, doubt entering his voice for the first time since they left the house. "I mean, what if it really is a monster that's come to destroy the city?"

"Oh please," Boomer answered, he rolled his eyes, "It's definitely Bubbles."

"Well how do you know?" Butch asked, slightly agitated that Boomer sounded so sure of himself.

"Boomer's right, the news broadcast said that the 'monster' was human-sized and blue and it appears exactly five years after Bubbles went off to train?"

Butch nodded, "I guess that can't be coincidental."

They flew in formation to the outskirts of the city and into the forest, the brothers knew that Bubbles would most likely land outside town somewhere, in the forest, so as she didn't hurt anyone in town when she landed.

"So what are we looking for?" Butch asked as he scanned the forest below.

"A crater," Brick answered, also scanning, "She's coming in pretty fast so she's most likely going to leave a crater. She can't be too far from that."

The brothers nodded and split up, able to cover more ground that way. They could also hear each other over an extremely large distance due to the super hearing that shared with their counterparts.

They all searched high and low and after a few minutes of scouting.

"Hey! Guys! I found her landing site. This crater's huge!" Butch exclaimed, floating directly above the lowest point of the crater. Boomer and Brick instantly found him.

"Good work Butch, now we know which directing she's travelling in." Brick said as he floated up above the forest. "The city is that way." Brick said as he pointed, "which means that Bubbles is travelling that way."

"Let's go find her!" Butch shouted as they zoomed off in that direction. They passed a girl with short black hair, black eyes and a cold look on her face. In other words, they had gone right past her.

Meanwhile they vowed to themselves that they would search every street corner for their long lost friend and explain exactly what happened that day, they vowed they would set things right.

**-With the Powerpuffs-**

The sisters flew around the city. They were looking for the blue monster that had been sighted and they weren't having much luck.

It hadn't attacked the city yet, and that was how they usually found their monsters and bad guys.

'What if it's not a monster?' Buttercup thought as she flew slightly behind Blossom, 'I mean it's human-sized and blue right?' Buttercup went to open her mouth to voice her opinion but quickly closed it. She remembered how, when Bubbles had gone missing, Blossom hadn't cared. Not even after she hadn't come home straight away like Blossom predicted she would. No. She would keep her suspicions to herself until they either found a monster or they found Bubbles.

Blossom sighed and turned to look at Buttercup, ripping Buttercup out of her thoughts, "let's go home Buttercup. If it were going to attack it would have by now."

Buttercup nodded and they headed home. However the fight on TV was the last thing on Buttercup's mind now. Could it be possible that her sister was back in the city? Would she come home if she were?

Buttercup inwardly sighed, there was really nothing they could do until Bubbles – or the monster – showed itself.

* * *

**-With Bubbles-**

Bubbles sighed as she dodged the citizens on the street.

"It seems everythings gotten busier while I've been away." She muttered to herself as she went along almost like a shadow. Her new temporary form was working; no one even had an inkling of who she was. Well, she did look almost an exact opposite of her actual appearance.

The first thing she did when she got in town was head for the northside apartment blocks.

There was no way anyone could recognize her, and she wanted it to stay that way...at least until she'd enrolled in school. The professor wanted her to enrol in school, it had been a deal between them; he'd keep quiet about where she was and exchange letters with her and she would continue her academics with the Zapada and enrol in school as soon as soon she got back.

She refused to go and live back with her sisters though, not until she'd proven herself and shown her worth. And she wanted Blossom and Buttercup to admit that she was a good fighter – and she wanted that in writing. The crowds of people began to thin, until she didn't see anyone at all.

And there it was, the apartment block that Lotan had recommended, he said all she had to do was show her Lunar Flame and they'd let her have a room for free. Amazing but apparently true.

The building was in good shape, and looked about four stories. She approached the front entrance and rang the buzzer. Seconds later a muscled-looking guy came to the door and opened it, looking at Bubbles with little angry eyes.

If she was the old Bubbles she would have shrunk under his gaze, but she looked at him head on and reached for the chain around her neck. His eyes began widening at the movement he never thought he'd see again. She pulled out her 'Lunar Flame' a clear crystal with a small blue flame inside and held it up for him to see.

He hurriedly stepped aside.

"You're welcome here Lunar Diviner." He told her in his gruff voice, "A room and food for free for as long as you stay here." He added.

"Thankyou, please show me to my room now." She said, emotionlessly.

He nodded and began walking up some stairs, she followed.

She's found lodging, now all she had to do was enrol herself in school and prove herself.

**

* * *

**

**And here's Chapter Eight. It's unedited, I'm sorry, but at least it's written, right? Well I hope you enjoy it and a new one will be written and up soon. **

**Ta ta**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's **the newly redone** Chapter Nine.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**-With Boomer-**

It had been a day since the emergency news broadcast and still no sign of whatever it had been. It was strange; the whole town was on edge. Unfortunately that still didn't stop the principal and the board of education from continuing school. He growled at the thought. It was Monday.

He and his brothers were forced to go to school; it was either that or go prison. He supposed it wasn't so bad, it was better than prison at least.

It would have been better if Bubbles were there though; she hadn't been seen for years and many people had given up on her still being alive. Not the Rowdyruff Boys though, they knew she was alive, and they knew she'd come back one day. When she's finished her training.

He sighed, just thinking about his counterpart made him sad, he missed her.

But he soon brightened; he knew that she was back and that he'd see her soon and explain what had happened all those years ago. Then everything will be cleared up and things could be even better than before. Well he hoped it would be anyway.

He finished eating his breakfast – of eggs and toast – and went to go put on a fresh school uniform, his brothers had yet to get out of bed and if they didn't in the next 10 minutes they would be late.

Boomer had tried to get them out of bed once and it hadn't gone so well, he'd had his head shoved into a wall by Butch and had been ignored by Brick. He preferred Brick in the mornings; he was more mellow and lazy, while Butch was more...well...violent.

He put on his uniform, grabbed his bag, which had been packed last night, and took off for school, super style – which meant he flew there.

Even though they had been put into school, the officers never said they weren't allowed to use their powers for destructive purposes. They were allowed to fly, float and use their super strength, eyesight and hearing but no eye lasers or anything like that. And they weren't allowed to use the powers they were allowed to use to beat up people. He smiled at the memory; Butch had been outraged.

**-Boomer (At School and in Homeroom)-**

Boomer had gotten to school just in time and had just made it to homeroom seconds before the teacher had. All in all it was turning out to be a good day; the sun was shining, he hadn't burnt his breakfast, he had gotten to school right on time and he didn't have a detention scheduled for after school today.

'All in all,' he thought, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair, 'A pretty good beginning, and Bubbles might turn up at any time.' Even though he'd had this thought in his mind he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Bubbles walked into class and handed a slip to the homeroom teacher.

The surprise of seeing her again threw him off balance, his legs came off the desk and he waved his arms around, trying to get himself balanced again. He failed and fell to the ground, bringing the chair down with him.

The majority of the class laughed at the clearly embarrassed Boomer.

'Great,' he thought, a tad irritated, 'the first thing I do when Bubbles sees me again after five years is make a fool out of myself.' He knew he would see her again, he just didn't think it would have been so soon.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were the same colour yet icy cold, like she'd somehow trapped a blizzard in them. They didn't have the innocent shine like they used to. It was kind of scary.

Then he noticed the rest of her. She had changed a lot over the past five years.

She was taller, more filled out, and she had grown her blonde hair. It was still in the piggy tail style but now they were down to her hip. She was very attractive. He almost blushed...and then he caught sight of her expression. He had no idea how he'd missed it on the first sweep, it was almost as scary as her eyes. Her expression was completely blank.

But despite all this he knew he still loved her. It had been a long time but the flame had only burnt brighter. The old saying "distance makes the heart grow fonder" sung true for him. Then a thought struck him.

What if she had forgotten about him? What if she felt so angry and hurt about the incident of the past that she wouldn't give his brothers and himself a chance to explain?

**-Bubbles-**

As Bubbles walked up to the door she sighed, she knew that Boomer would be in there, she could feel his aura. His aura was much like her own; it was large and felt...blue – albeit his was more dark blue than hers was. Only Zapada training to be Diviners could actually feel the colour of an aura, to anyone else it wouldn't make much sense.

She, like all Diviners, could sense the colour of an aura, and if she concentrated, she could also faintly see it engulfing the person like a flame. The elders said you could tell many things about a person by the colour of their life energy, and they were right.

She knocked once, opened the door and, without looking, approached the homeroom teacher. She pulled the first day slip out of one of her pockets and handed it to her, before looking out at the class. She was just in time to see Boomer over balance in his chair and fall out of it, causing the whole class to laugh. Bubbles watched coolly as this was happening.

'I guess it's the surprise of seeing me again,' she thought, sharpening her gaze ever so slightly. 'Although it did take the attention off of me so I'm not complaining. Well, at least for a little while.'

She regarded her old crush casually, even though she'd lost her emotions she still 'felt' something for him, something that just wouldn't go away. It was strange.

She knew that he had gotten very handsome in the five years that she had been away. He was even more handsome than she remembered. He still had the same coloured blonde hair in the same hairstyle, and his eyes were still the beautiful navy blue that she remembered. But he had gotten taller and she could tell he had muscles. He was also lightly tanned.

Half of her was glad that he hadn't dyed his hair or gotten contacts. Perhaps it was just attraction that she felt.

'You don't need emotions to feel attraction do you?' She asked herself while the homeroom teacher tried – and failed – to get the class room back under control.

"Okay class, settle down. Settle down!"

Bubbled almost rolled her eyes, like they were going to 'settle down' to that alone.

The teacher gave up using her voice and glared at Boomer.

Bubbles cracked a small smile at this – as fake as the smile might've been – and then Boomer stood and stretched. He still hadn't looked in her direction and seen the teacher attempting to glare holes into his head, but at least he seemed a good sport – like not trying to kill everyone laughing at him.

He finally caught the glare being directed at him, sheepishly straightened his chair and sat down.

His eyes then locked with Bubble's eyes and they stared each other down. Her eyes were as cold as ice, she still found it hard to control that part of her. That part that had gone through vicious training in the cold snow that seemed to freeze her heart like it did all Lunar Diviners. That part of her heart was extracted from her soul and put in a small crystal, which hung around her neck. It was a sign that she was well on her way to completing her training, or when she had finished, that she had completed her training.

It had been a hard journey but that part was over now, and it was a part that she'd prefer to have forgotten.

'I guess I did have good memories too,' She thought, 'And I did make a very good friend, who I know I could always turn to.'

She was ripped out of her thoughts by two other strong aura's, a red one and a green one.

'Hmm,' she thought, 'I wonder how they'll react to seeing me.'

The class finally settled down and the teacher sighed, "Right class, this is Bubbles. She's new so make her feel welcome. Please sit over there Bubbles." The teacher gestured to a seat that was the furthest away from Boomer and she went to go sit there. Mentally sighing in relief, she didn't want to have to be anywhere near Boomer – or any of the others for that matter. They'd ask questions that she couldn't answer.

Murmurs followed her, they seemed to have figured out that I was the long lost hero, come to rejoin her sisters to fight crime again.

Well they'd be half right in any case. Just as she sat down the two powerful auras that she'd felt earlier entered the room.

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it, a kind of cliff hanger because you really can't tell if it's Blossom and Buttercup or if it's the Butch and Brick. This is the fleshed out version of chapter nine. Chapter 10 will be redone soon.**

**Catchya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Ten Redone.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**-Bubbles-**

The class finally settled down and the teacher sighed, "Right class, this is Bubbles. She's new so make her feel welcome. Please sit over there Bubbles." The teacher gestured to a seat that was the furthest away from Boomer and she went to go sit there. Murmurs followed her, they seemed to have figured out that I was the long lost hero, come to rejoin her sisters to fight crime again.

Well they'd be half right in any case. Just as she sat down the two powerful auras that she'd felt earlier entered the room.

* * *

It was her sisters, though the bell had already gone. Bubbles had thought they must have been in a different homeroom. It was very strange for Blossom to be late to anything, let alone school. And Buttercup had always followed Blossom, like Bubbles used to.

And Bubbles remembered Blossom to be on time to everything, as a leader should be.

'Well it's not like it affects me, though they do seem tired so perhaps a monster made them late.' Bubbles thought, looking at her sisters with sharp eyes. They hadn't noticed her yet; Bubbles wondered how long it would take them to notice her sitting there.

They both walked in without knocking first, Buttercup making loud excuses and Blossom apologizing to the teacher for being late and Buttercup's behaviour. They hadn't changed much physically, like herself. They had both gotten taller, more filled out but their eyes and hairstyles were the same. Bubbles supposed it was easier that way, at least if she hadn't of recognized their great energy power; she could recognize them on sight alone.

She wondered if they were popular, then decided she didn't really care.

She felt Boomer's eyes on her and almost shivered, the feeling was something foreign. She wasn't supposed to feel, it was impossible, and yet here she was, doing something she thought she could, no, would never do again...feel.

**-Buttercup-**

Buttercup woke up this particular morning to the trouble phone beeping. She groaned and tried rolling over and ignoring it...but it persisted. She suddenly felt extremely angry and sat up. Her green eyes narrowed and glared at the trouble phone.

She almost punched it into the wall but just barely refrained, the Professor said if she punched –and broke – one more this week, he would ground her...literally. She wouldn't be allowed to fly anywhere, except when doing super hero work, which meant walking to school. He used that threat with everything, and it worked very well.

She got up groggily, her anger washed away making her tired again, and threw on some clothes, these would be her school clothes for today, she figured. They didn't usually have time to come home and change before school.

It was a plan of the monsters and villains in Townsville. The evil buttheads knew the sisters weren't a trio anymore since Bubbles ran off, and they've known that for years. In fact they found out a few weeks after Bubbles ran away, they kind of figured it out on their own. It was pretty easy to figure out, considering she hadn't turned up to fight. They also know that passing school is extremely important for the two teens, something about passing school being important for their future.

So they mainly strike at night, early in the mornings and during lunch these days. They strike at night because it makes the girls tired the next day, and they strike during the morning to make them late for class. They also strike during lunches so that the girls have hardly any time to eat – or sleep – so that their energy levels drop and so they don't concentrate as much in battle.

Buttercup sighed; she wished Bubbles were here, it would make fighting the monsters and villains so much easier.

**-Later On-**

Buttercup flew through the air beside Blossom, they were both tired, hungry and late for school – again. Stupid monsters! And it hadn't even been that strange blue one that had been reported two days ago.

Buttercup was still hopeful that monster had been Bubbles but Blossom still refered to it as the strange blue monster. Buttercup still hadn't told Blossom her suspicions either, she would wait and see how it all pans out first.

Nope, this time they got stuck fighting the huge-ass fire monster that always tries to burn down the park. Thankfully there hadn't been much damage to the town – or the park – and Blossom's hair was still pretty much intact. Last time they'd fought the fire monster it had been singed and burnt so badly that the Professor had had no choice but to send her to the hairdresser to get it all taken off.

Blossom said that was the worst day of her life...and Buttercup still had the pictures that she'd told Blossom she'd gotten rid of.

The girls landed in front of the school grounds and ran as fast as they could to their homeroom.

They finally made it to their homeroom class about five minutes later and burst in the door. Buttercup went in first (seeing how she was the bravest one) and started loudly making excuses to the weary looking teacher, while Blossom came in second and immediately started apologising for Buttercup's behaviour and also about them being late.

Buttercup's light green eyes did a quick sweep of the classroom. It was her job to make sure the brothers were in school and that they didn't skip. If they weren't in class and they did skip, she would tell Blossom who would give them all a huge lecture, which was extremely long and boring. Buttercup usually ran away to the library to hide while this was happening, no one ever thought to look for her there, which made it the perfect hiding spot.

Boomer was in the far right corner of the classroom and his brothers looked to be late – like usual. They usually skipped in a group, so if one was there – usually Boomer – then they were yet to arrive and had just over slept again. Buttercup sighed, looks like she was hiding in the library again because Blossom also lectured the boys for bring late. They would just ignore her like they always did though, being late was not as bad as skipping and she always repeated herself anyway, even Buttercup would admit that – as long as Blossom was nowhere near her at the time of course.

Buttercup's eyes swept past Boomer and over to the other side of the room. She caught sight of Bubbles and tugged on Blossom's sleeve. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lurched forwards. Boomer's eyes moved off of Bubbles and they widened at Buttercup, who was caught by Blossom.

'The world must be ending,' he thought, 'Buttercup just fainted.'

**-Bubbles-**

'Well this is an interesting turn of events' she thought, tilting her head slightly as she saw Buttercup look at her then collapse, 'I never would have thought **fainting **would be a reaction to seeing me again.' She frowned as people rushed towards the front of the class to see if the green Powerpuff was okay.

'Should I feel...offended?' Bubbles thought, completely ignoring everyone while she puzzled over how she should feel. It seemed her feelings only came back slightly when thinking about Boomer, anything that doesn't involve Boomer was emotion-free.

'Well,' she thought, 'Lotan had warned me about this somewhat.'

He'd said, on the day of the mystical operation, that sometimes they couldn't pull out all emotions and that sometimes great feelings of love could not be fully removed. They could never be certain, though, unless she tested it out herself.

It seemed that Boomer had affected her more than she cared to remember.

**-Boomer-**

Boomer watched Bubbles intently, not even stopping when Buttercup and Blossom had entered the room. In fact he hadn't even noticed until Buttercup had started loudly making exuses and Blossom started apologizing for her and being late. He rolled his eyes as Buttercup swept the room with her green eyes, and began looking at Bubbles again. Boomer knew that Buttercup would report the absence of his brothers, which would earn a long boring speech/scolding from Blossom. Speeched which Buttercup was always missing from.

Boomer inwardly scowled, 'I bet she hides in the library,' he thought angrily.

He shook his head to get rid of his angry thoughts, it never solved much, and he wondered when she would notice Bubbles, who was sitting quietly on the other side of the room and staring directly at her. Bubbles was being completely opposite everyone else sitting around her. The students around her were murmuring and talking amongst themselves, most likely about her or the Powerpuffs who had just entered the room. Probably both. He didn't know for sure because he had learnt to tune out unnecessary talking; super hearing in a school is not a good experience. He remembered his first day in school and nearly passing out from the sudden headache he'd gotten. His brothers had both been in the same state.

Boomer heard movement from the front again and took his eyes off of Bubbles and then widened at Buttercup, who had been caught by Blossom.

'The world must be ending,' he thought, 'Buttercup just fainted.'

'Then again,' he thought with a sweatdrop, 'I did fall out of my chair at the sight of her.' He then looked thoughtful, 'I wonder when Blossom will notice she's here, and also, I wonder how my brothers will take her being back. Having Bubbles, our old friend, in the same school as us.' He sighed as people flew out of their seats to check on Buttercup. They never did get a chance to explain themselves, she had run away before they got the chance. He looked at her again and his eyes softened. He really did love her.

Then his eyes hardened with determination. Even if it were the last thing he did. He would tell her what he wanted to tell her all those years ago, and he would make her see that he still loved her and that he wanted a future with her.

**

* * *

**

**Anyways, there's the next redone chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Eleven Redone.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

He looked at her again and his eyes softened. He really did love her.

Then his eyes hardened with determination. Even if it were the last thing he did. He would tell her what he wanted to tell her all those years ago, and he would make her see that he still loved her and that he wanted a future with her.

* * *

**-Bubbles-**

Blossom didn't even try to see what had made Buttercup faint, she just caught her and held her. Slapping her face lightly and trying to wake her up. The teacher wasn't helping by gasping and panicking.

"Blossom, take Buttercup immediately to the infirmary. Hurry now." She finally said, still quite in shock that one of their town heroes and celebrities had fainted in her classroom. She was sure to be demoted for this!

Blossom nodded quickly, ignoring the panicking teacher – they all wondered why she hadn't become a drama teacher, she was much more suited to that than trying to get the class under control every morning – and slung the unconscious Buttercup over her shoulder. With another shaky nod from the teacher Blossom ran into the hallway with buttercup over her shoulder, looking quite like a sack of potatoes.

Bubbles mentally shrugged, there was no hurry. She would find out eventually, whether by her own eye or by the school's grape vine. They say rumours spread quicker than wildfire in the school halls.

The bell rang, interrupting Bubbles from her thoughts. It was quite loud, and she wondered how the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys hadn't gone deaf already. Her eye brow furrowed in a fake look of confusion.

'In fact, why is Boomer at school at all? Do his brothers also come to school? And if so, where are they?' Bubbles looked up and banished her thoughts seconds before the homeroom teacher made a full recovery. Everyone eyed her like she was a freak.

The homeroom teacher smiled and waved cheerfully, "Okay students, you're free to go to your next class now. Have a nice day."

Everyone got up and tried to leave all at once, which created the perfect cover for Bubbles. She owndreed if they always left the classroom like it would explode in the next five seconds but shook it off. It worked to her advantage after all.

She saw her opening when Boomer, who had previously been eyeing her, had gotten pushed aside by a student who had also been pushed. He had to take his eyes off her for a split second and that's all it took for her to slip out of sight and to the windows on the other side of the class.

She took one last look behind her to make sure Boomer was still distracted and he was, he was looking everywhere for her. Everywhere except behind him, which was where she was.

She allowed herself a small fake smile of victory before opening the window and flying out into the sky. She would enter the school from another open window or by the doors themselves then make her way to her next class. There was no way she could have escaped that classroom without Boomer seeing, and then he would have followed her to her locker. After that, well who knows? She certainly didn't want to find out.

She would evade him for now and get to her next class, which, hopefully, wouldn't have him – or her 'sisters' – in it. She could only hope.

**-Buttercup, Sometime later-**

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She panicked lightly for a second before she remembered seeing Bubbles, grabbing onto Blossom's sleeve to tell her and then fainting. She realized Blossom must have taken her to the infirmary. She sat up quickly with a shout of "Bubbles!" which brought the nurse running. She sat still, huffing slightly at the realization that her sister was finally back in her life – the sister that she hadn't seen in five years. She wondered if she was insane for a second, but then she remembered that Boomer had been staring at her too.

"Are you okay Buttercup," the nurse said as soon as she was beside Buttercup's bed, "you shouldn't be up until I've checked on you. You had a nasty case of fainting spell." She said, putting the back of her hand against Buttercup's forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever.

"I saw her!" Buttercup said, trying to push the woman's hand off her forehead so she could leave. "I'm fine, I need to go! I need to go tell Blossom that I saw her!"

"Who did you see dear?" She asked curiously, fighting off the instinct to huff at her insistence to leave.

"I saw Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted, "Now let me go!"

The nurse couldn't fight off the instincts anymore. She huffed and straightened, "Fine," she growled, "Super heroes," she muttered as Buttercup took off, "Always thinking they're invincible."

'But that is interesting news; the third member is now back. Does that mean she's ready to re-join her sisters now? Perhaps she's grown even stronger than them.'

The nurse's eyes flickered a bright yellow before they became a warm honey colour again.

**-Back to Buttercup-**

Buttercup groaned when she got to her homeroom to find it empty.

'The bell must have rung,' she thought, jogging down the hallway, 'How much time has passed?'

**-Bubbles, Later On-**

Thankfully no one she had known previously had been in her classes, that meant no annoying prying questions from people that were harder to lie to. Other people had tried to talk to her but she had ignored them all. All those people had been after was popularity; being the friend of a super hero –and one of the Powerpuff Girls – was sure to be a popularity boost. She had no use for people who only wanted her for status...which was, unfortunately, basically everyone.

The bell rang and she quietly waited for the teacher to allow them to leave. Everyone else muttered and murmured around her. They were saying that for a super hero, Bubbles was a stuck up bitch. She knew wich emotion she should feel in this circumstance, she should feel anger – rage – and yet she still sat quietly in her seat. A blank expression on her face. She didn't want to cause trouble the first day of school, even though she could easily make everyone in the room explode without even moving. The teacher shuffled his papers slowly, as if taunting the class, and then finally, smiled at the class.

"You can go now, enjoy your lunch." Everyone rushed out, like every class she had been to as of yet, but she waited until it had cleared out before making her move.

She was doing relatively well in her classes, the Zapada had made her study academics as well as battle training, like the Professor had wanted and she had gotten very smart. She was already at a year 12 standard, but she held back, for some reason she didn't want to be the youngest person to graduate. Perhaps it was some self consciousness seeping through?

After the room had cleared out she slowly made her way through the empty school halls to her locker, where she would drop off her books and pick up her lunch, and then she would make her way to the roof to eat her lunch. She didn't want to eat in the cafeteria or outside on the lawn, she didn't want people coming up to her and offering her a place in their group. And she definitely didn't want either her 'sisters' or Boomer coming up to her and questioning her.

She knew where everything was already because the school was rather easy to navigate once you got the basics down.

Math and gym was on level one, so was the cafeteria by the feel of it – the huge mass of aura's gathered into one place gave the cafeteria away – then on level two there was English and other language subjects, level three was all the others.

Her eyes narrowed, she had half a mind to ditch.

'But what would the professor say if he knew I was ditching school? He wouldn't be proud, that's for sure.' She growled. Even though she couldn't feel she still made an extra effort for the Professor, who had exchanged letters with her all throughout her training period.

He had been the only one to keep in contact with her; he hadn't told the others where she was because he respected her decision and didn't want anyone to distract her from her training. But it had had a condition, he had said that the only way he would keep his silence was if she continued her studies and enrolled in high school when she got back.

She had kept her end of the bargain and he had as well.

"Bubbles? You gave me the slip earlier so I couldn't talk to you then, but here we both are. Is that really you?" Boomer's almost sweet voice washed over her thoughts and she almost blasted him into the wall. He had actually crept up behind her. She reigned in her powers at the last minute and turned to face him.

"Hello Boomer. Yes it is me, I've finished my training and gotten stronger so I decided it was time to come back and prove myself." She said.

'What am I doing, I don't have to explain myself.' Unknowingly her blue flame began to rage within its crystal holding.

Boomer's navy eyes widened at her emotionless voice.

'How could she have gotten this bad?' He thought, almost tearing up.

"Bubbles, we looked everywhere for you when we heard you'd run away. It was all a miss understanding, you've got to believe me." Boomer pleaded, inching towards her, trying to make her understand.

She turned her head slightly, her eyes moving to the side, as if she was listening to something.

"Goodbye Boomer, I really hope we don't meet again." She said, dropping her books, and with that she burst out of the school window.

Boomer ran to it and looked out, and when he saw it, he understood.

It was a monster. She had gone to fight alone against a monster.

He panicked; he didn't want to seem to doubt her but what if she couldn't handle it. The monsters had only been getting tougher since Bubbles left. Part of him thought to pick up her books and take them with him but it was soon discared. He would need both hands if she needed his help.

He quickly made his choice and followed after her, leaving a navy trail that mixed with her light blue one.

He wouldn't interfere but he would be there just in case she needed him. He doubted this new Bubbles would take kindly to unwanted help.

**-Bubbles-**

Bubbles turned her head slightly to see Boomer following her, and not five minutes behind him, a powerful green and a powerful red aura.

Bubbles inwardly cursed and sped up. She had to prove herself without help from anyone else; it was the only way she could get full recondition.

**

* * *

**

**And there's Chapter Eleven, tune in next time for chapter Twelve, in which Boomer is reunited with his brothers and everyone finds out about Bubbles. **

**By the way, this story is not edited; however once it is finished I will ask my beta (who already has a lot on her plate) if she could go over it for me :).**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Twelve Redone.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

He quickly made his choice and followed after her, leaving a navy trail that mixed with her light blue one.

He wouldn't interfere but he would be there just in case she needed him. He doubted this new Bubbles would take kindly to unwanted help.

**-Bubbles-**

Bubbles turned her head slightly to see Boomer following her, and not five minutes behind him, a powerful green and a powerful red aura.

Bubbles inwardly cursed and sped up. She had to prove herself without help from anyone else; it was the only way she could get full recondition.

* * *

She sped towards the monster, leaving a light blue trail in her wake. The monster was a giant green blob like creature that had giant red eyes that were currently shooting lasers and basically destroying the city.

She heard Boomer behind her, and sped up even more, leaving the blonde haired teen behind. She had to do this by herself, and she could do it by herself. She had faced more vicious creatures than this pathetic blob in the mountains during her training.

She came closer and closer to it, but it had it's back to her so it didn't see her approach. Her icy blue eyes narrowed, she wouldn't even have to get her hands dirty, it's power level was that low.

She came in fast and punched the air in front of her with her fist. The force of the punch added to the speed she was moving at in the first place, created a torrent of super fast air that rushed towards the beast.

She pulled up and retreated a short distance, then she stopped. She didn't want to be anywhere near the thing when the air hit it. It looked to be made entirely out of some sort of jelly and despite her not really caring about what other people thought of her appearance, she really didn't feel like being covered in slime today.

She watched as the barely visible torrent of air finally hit the creature.

**-Boomer-**

Boomer watched as Bubbles sped up, leaving him behind fast. He openly gaped at her speed

'How had she gotten so fast?' He wondered, drained. It had been hard keeping up with her before she'd sped up and he was the fastest out of his brothers. He stopped and decided to watch the battle from a distance. It was obviously what she wanted. He activated his enhanced sight and zoomed in on Bubbles.

She had gotten even faster and he had to move his eyes fast to actually see what she was doing. He chanced a quick glance at the strange green blob monster, it looked strong.

He watched her as she pushed ahead, even faster. She was going so fast he could see the force she was dragging with her and even though she was high in the sky she was pulling cars up off the ground with the speed she was passing them at. She punched the air in front of her.

He tilted his head lightly in his confusion, 'Why'd she do that?' he asked himself, narrowing his eyes in thought.

Then she stopped and moved a distance away, then she turned to face the monster and just watched.

His head tilted even more to the side. Was she giving up? Just like that?

Then he saw it. The force of her punch was so strong that the air was still travelling at the same speed she had been travelling at. It was a torrent of air!

He tried to reign in his surprise when the green monster made of some sort of jelly substance shuddered once and then exploded. He was amazed. She hadn't even had to hit the creature to destroy it. He couldn't have been able to do that; he couldn't fly at those speeds. For her to be able to fast enough to even attempt it was amazing.

She flew towards him and was about to pass him when something made her stop.

**-Bubbles-**

The monster was destroyed, she had done it. And she didn't even have to touch it. She would have felt the emotion pride if she could. Alas she could only try and remember what it felt like to no avail. She felt the aura's coming even closer now and decided the best route to return to the school was behind Boomer.

Man she was hungry.

She was about to pass Boomer when she felt the aura's on top of her and she forced herself to stop. Even though she knew she could outrun them easily, part of her yearned to see the other two again, she had seen Boomer, now she wanted to see if they had changed in any way too.

Bubbles then turned to face Boomer, and the direction in which the two powerful auras came from.

Boomer smiled at her, wiping the surprise off his face, and opened her mouth to congratulate her when someone rushed him from behind. The person hugged him around the waist and lifted him up

"Hey, Boomer-Boy, why the heck didn't you wake us up?" Butch growled into his ear. The green eyed ruff then began swinging him around.

'Is that supposed to be some sort of pansy punishment?' Bubbles wondered perplexed, watching it with a growing sweatdrop.

Boomer just allowed himself to be swung like a rag doll. The growing scowl on his face told her that he didn't exactly enjoy it though.

Bubbles watched Brick's slow approach. He still looked a bit drowsy and he smothered a yawn with his hand. He floated up behind Butch and with half slitted eyes, whacked him on the head. Butch stopped in his 'punishment?' and turned them both around to face Brick.

"What the heck was that for!" He whined.

Brick sighed, "Oh let him go Butch, last time he tried to wake you up you shoved his head into a wall." Brick said. He yawned again.

"But now we're going to get a lecture from Queen B." Butch complained, "They go on forever!"

**-Brick-**

It was then that brick caught sight of a very familiar, yet not, figure floating just metres off to the side, staring at them.

She had hip length blonde hair in two distinct ponytails and icy blue eyes.

He gaped, instantly awake.

"Is...is that who I think it is?" He said, completely stunned.

Butch turned both himself and Boomer around again and looked where Brick was looking, interest in his green eyes.

Butch's eyes widened and he let Boomer go in his surprise.

"Well at least you didn't faint and fall out of the sky," they heard Bubbles mutter.

**-Bubbles-**

Bubbles decided she had seen enough to ponder their changes later, she had deduced a clear certain thing though; they had certainly become extremely handsome. Hot even.

'At least no one fainted...though Brick does look a bit...off.' she thought, preparing to blast back to the school. She still had to eat, and the bell was probably going to go soon.

She looked more intently at the trio of boys, 'And it looks like Boomer isn't the only one who's gotten more muscle and taller.' She thought, smiling her fake smile.

And then she saw her opportunity. It was like it happened in slow motion. Brick turned to look at Butch and Boomer – probably to listen to what Boomer was saying– and then she moved. She had trained herself to move faster than the speed of light, it made getting away easy. When she moved this fast she didn't leave a trail, but it was better to use it when the enemy wasn't looking so it gave the illusion that she'd disappeared.

She zoomed back to the school, completely invisible and moving at the speed of light.

**-Brick-**

"She appeared suddenly in our homeroom, she enrolled." Boomer explained, Brick took her eyes off her for a second to glance at him, surprise written all over his face, "Of course you were both asleep, so you missed out." He said, as if to say, "You Snooze You Lose."

"And whose fault was that!" Butch whirled on Boomer angrily. Brick wasn't worried, he knew Butch wouldn't actually seriously hurt him, and looked back at Bubbles...to find her missing. She was gone, vanished. Not even an icy trail left behind

"Yours!" He heard Boomer shoot back, "For introducing my head to the wall!" They snarled at each other while Brick just stared, open mouthed, at the place Bubbles used to be.

"Shut up you idiots," Brick hissed to his brothers – who were still bickering amongst themselves – "Bubbles' is gone!"

Butch whirled back around to face Brick, "How did she just...?"

"Well she **was **spending all that time away training." Boomer said, matter-of-factly, punching Butch lightly on the head, while looking at Brick. Butch growled angrily and went to punch him back but Boomer moved out of the way, "And speed is our thing." He said, grinning at the enraged Butch, who just couldn't seem catch Boomer.

**-Bubbles-**

Bubbles had gotten back to the school with no interruptions. She had passed her 'sisters' Buttercup and Blossom on the way, though she didn't count that as an interruption. They hadn't even sensed her, and they were probably on their way to destroy the monster she'd just destroyed.

'Amateurs.' She thought passing back through the window she's destroyed in the hallway.

She landed lightly, picked up the books she had dropped and began making her way back to her locker so she could exchange them for food. She didn't look back.

**-A Little Earlier, Buttercup-**

"Blossom! Buttercup! There's a monster destroying the city!" The vice principal shouted, running out into the yard where the two sisters were eating – or trying to at least – their lunch, waving her arms around in panic. Blossom sighed and Buttercup lowered the sandwich she was about to take a bite out of. Kids from all over the yard just watched it all, without bothering to move. They'd seen all this a hundred times before.

"Another one?" Buttercup whined, "I'm eating my lunch! Can't they have the decency to wait until during class?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, putting the book she'd been reading down, "Come on Buttercup. I'm sure we'll destroy it and still have plenty of our break left." And without waiting for Buttercup's reply she took off into the sky.

Buttercup sighed, looked at the sandwich longingly, and then dropped it back in her lunch box. She took off after her sister, knowing no one would take her half eaten food or Blossom's book. It was an instant detention if they even touched their stuff, some people hated them for the harsh punishment but at least it kept their stuff safe while they did their hero work.

They approached the area where the monster was supposed to be only to see three floating people and a lot of monster sludge covering the city.

"Hey, Blossom, do you see them?" Buttercup asked, pointing at the brothers.

"Yeah, but where's the monster?" They approached faster, wanting the answer to their question.

"Hey! Butch! Becoming a hero are ya?" Buttercup jeered.

"What! No! Yuck!" He said back, throwing his arms around dramatically and seeming genuinely disgusted.

Buttercup almost cracked up but tried to remain serious, Blossom was giving her 'the look.' Even after so long with them only stealing money every so often they still couldn't be friendly with them. But what Blossom doesn't know won't hurt her. Blossom was so uptight sometimes it wasn't funny.

When both sisters were floating in front of the brothers, Brick faced them.

"It was Bubbles," he said simply, looking around suspiciously, like she would appear out of thin air.

"See! I told you I saw her Blossom!" Buttercup said triumphantly. When Buttercup had escaped the infirmary, she'd run into Blossom and told her that she'd seen Bubbles.

Blossom had thought she was feverish.

_-Flash Back-_

Buttercup ran to her next class where she knew Blossom would be, and knocked politely on the door.

"Come in!" She heard from behind the door, she opened it to see the teacher turn to look at her. The look turned to sheer surprise. She began to get annoyed but the smile on her face never faltered. She felt like rolling her eyes.

Just because she was usually bad mannered, didn't mean that she couldn't be polite when she was after something. Geeze.

"I need to talk to Blossom in the hallway for a moment." He sent her a doubtful look and was about to reply when she added, "It's hero business." His look cleared and he reluctantly turned to look at Blossom. Buttercup never took her eyes off her teacher.

"Blossom, you can go and talk to your sister outside for a moment." He said, dismissing her.

Blossom almost rolled her eyes. Of course Buttercup was only polite when she wanted something.

She walked over to the door and was all but dragged out by Buttercup, who slammed the door in her haste. The teacher and students looked at the door as if they could hear through the door.

Out in the hall Buttercup was breathing heavily and trying to calm her heart rate down.

"I saw her!" Buttercup said, her eyes darting around as if this 'her' would pop out at any moment.

"Who?" Blossom demanded, suddenly serious, grabbing Buttercup by the shoulders.

"Bubbles! She's come back!" Blossom's look darkened and she her arms dropped.

She looked annoyed.

"Buttercup," she said after a long moment of silence, "you're must be feverish." And with that she walked back into the classroom.

Buttercup's jaw hung open, what had that look been, just now?

She puffed up, 'and I'm definitely not feverish!'

_-Flash Back End-_

"Bubbles did this?" Blossom asked, totally ignoring Buttercup, who pouted in the background.

"Yeah," continued Boomer, "She didn't even have to touch the monster...it just...exploded when the force of her punch touched it. It was like a torrent of wind, she can move really fast."

"And Boomey-Boy says she's in our homeroom," Butch said, looking at Boomer like he wanted revenge for the bop on the head from earlier.

"That's when I saw her!" Buttercup exclaimed, then she blushed, "I kinda...fainted."

Boomer had the sudden want to laugh...then he remembered he'd fell out of his chair and he blushed lightly himself.

"The main question we should be asking ourselves now," Blossom interrupted, "Is what to do with her." Buttercup and the brothers all looked at her with shock on their faces.

* * *

And Chapter Twelve is done.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Thirteen.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Yeah," continued Boomer, "She didn't even have to touch the monster...it just...exploded when the force of her punch touched it. It was like a torrent of wind, she can move really fast."

"And Boomey-Boy says she's in our homeroom," Butch said, looking at Boomer like he wanted revenge for the bop on the head from earlier.

"That's when I saw her!" Buttercup exclaimed, then she blushed, "I kinda...fainted."

Boomer had the sudden want to laugh...then he remembered he'd fell out of his chair and he blushed lightly himself.

"The main question we should be asking ourselves now," Blossom interrupted, "Is what to do with her." Buttercup and the brothers all looked at her with shock on their faces.

* * *

**-Bubbles-**

The rest of lunch for Bubbles was uneventful; she ate her sandwich on the roof.

Suddenly her ears began to tingle in the direction of the felled monster. It meant someone powerful was talking – or about to talk – about her. Another useful trick she picked up from the Zapada. It didn't work on normal humans.

She silently thanked the lord for that, if it had worked on normal humans, she would have picked up on almost everyone in the entire school. No, this particular trick only allowed her to pick up on non-humans, or super humans.

She tilted her head slightly to the side, helping her to pick up on the speech.

"The main question we should be asking ourselves now," she heard Blossom say, "Is what to do with her."

Bubbles regarded this with a no feelings – as usual – and tuned them out, she didn't want to hear anymore of how they were going to sabotage her. She sighed.

'Of course that monster wouldn't have been good enough proof,' she inwardly scolded herself, 'it was a blob creature, I need something tougher to defeat...with them all watching.'

The bell rang. She looked at her half eaten sandwich.

'I wonder if I have time to finish this...hmmm...maybe if I walk slowly and eat fast.' With that she took a huge bite out of the sandwich, stood up and began walking. Her class was just two floors down to the right. She had English. Hopefully her luck would hold out, and she wouldn't have anyone she knew previously in her class. Of course she had never really been all that lucky.

**-Boomer-**

"The main question we should be asking ourselves now," Blossom interrupted, "Is what to do with her." Buttercup and the brothers all looked at her with shock on their faces, which quickly made way for disbelief.

"What do you mean, 'what to do with her'? She's going to rejoin the Powerpuff Girls and then everything will be normal again!" Butch exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis.

Brick and Boomer nodded mutely, fully agreeing with their green-eyed brother, still in shock.

"Yeah!" Buttercup agreed quickly, "She's our sister!" Boomer and Brick quickly got over their shock and nodded again.

"Well if that's settled – " Brick was cut off when the bell rang in the distance, they all picked it up clear as if it were right in front of their faces.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Blossom growled, blasting off to the school, an angry red line following her.

"What does she mean continue? It's already over!" Buttercup growled, taking off after her.

"Come on, let's ditch!" Butch hissed, obviously angry over Blossom's attitude.

"And risk an even bigger scolding from Queen B, no thanks. And besides, the councillor said that if we skipped anymore this month we could get into real trouble." Boomer said, shaking his head lightly.

Butch went to protest but a look from Brick stopped him, "He's right Butch," Brick said, "we can't afford to ditch anymore this month, especially with Bubbles back in school. It may be our only chance we've got to talk to her. Who knows when she might take off again."

"What about the Professor's house?" Butch grumbled, still half-heartedly trying to get out of school when he was in such a foul mood.

"I doubt she would go back there so soon, what with her last bad memories surrounding Blossom and Buttercup." Was all Brick said before taking off for the school, Boomer followed with Butch taking up the rear, still quite peeved.

**-Buttercup-**

Buttercup had followed Blossom but didn't speak to her, Buttercup was still angry at her sister practically saying that Bubbles was the enemy. Even the Rowdyruff Boys weren't really enemies any more. Sure they still robbed banks here and there but only when Mojo Jojo was in jail and they needed money for food etc.

Blossom and Buttercup have been telling them to get real jobs since they were 14, but they had a point when they said, "Who would hire us?"

The girls landed on the school lawn and hurried inside the school, Blossom had gym, which was on the first floor but Buttercup had English, which was on the second floor.

She scowled at the ground and jogged to her next class. Thankfully she had it with Brick and that he had agreed to tutor her and help her out. He was very good at English and she wasn't. In fact wasn't was an understatement. She was so bad that she would have failed if Brick hadn't agreed to tutor her.

She knew she could have easily asked Blossom to help her out – 'cause was basically good at everything – but Blossom didn't have any patience. Whereas Brick had loads of patience – probably from dealing with his brothers – and that, coupled with the fact that he was an English wiz, made him a great English tutor teacher.

She slowed her jog down to a walk and entered the classroom, the room was almost full and the teacher was shuffling papers on his desk. From her quick sweep of the room she knew that Brick wasn't there yet and she also couldn't see Bubbles.

'S'pose she's not in this class.' Buttercup thought, slightly disappointed. She made her way to the window seat she always sat at. She knew that Brick would take his seat next to her so he could help her during class.

It was a good thing they were basically friends now; well they were friends with her at least, the boys all still treated Blossom pretty icily.

The brothers were all pretty shaken up when Bubbles left without a trace, especially Boomer. Buttercup could tell he had really loved her. At first Buttercup had been against it, they were the villains after all, but seeing him so scared and near to tears convinced her that he was a good kid. And then she remembered the time she had thought she'd loved Ace.

But by that time it was too late, Bubbles had left to who knows where. Buttercup had been left feeling so guilty.

'But now she's back.' Buttercup thought with a smile, 'It's time to set things right.'

Just as the second bell rang Brick slid into his seat next to Buttercup, who'd been looking out the window at nothing in particular. She didn't turn to acknowledge him; he knew that she knew he was there.

Then he nudged her in the shoulder, which caused her to look at him in quizzically, he had never actually spoken to her in class unless she had asked him a question, he was all about listening to the teacher.

He discretely pointed to the far left, at the other side of the classroom.

He had pointed to Bubbles, and where she had just sat down.

* * *

And Chapter Thirteen is done.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Fourteen.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Just as the second bell rang Brick slid into his seat next to Buttercup, who'd been looking out the window at nothing in particular. She didn't turn to acknowledge him; he knew that she knew he was there.

Then he nudged her in the shoulder, which caused her to look at him in quizzically, he had never actually spoken to her in class unless she had asked him a question, he was all about listening to the teacher.

He discretely pointed to the far left, at the other side of the classroom.

He had pointed to Bubbles, and where she had just sat down.

TTTT

Unfortunately the second bell had rung just as Brick sat down so they were unable to move closer to her. Brick scowled at this but looked ahead at the teacher, who began to call the roll.

He called the roll slowly, as if he wanted to be here as much as the kids did.

"Okay class," he eventually said, in his slow, boring/bored voice that had a tendency to make students fall asleep. "Today we will be studying the doomed relationship of Romeo and Juliet."

Most of the guys groaned, while most of the girls began to talk excitedly amongst themselves. Bubbles was the only one who didn't show any emotion at all. The teacher looked annoyed at her lack of feelings. Even Brick had shuddered at the horror.

"Don't you think Romeo and Juliet is worth an emotional reaction of some kind?" He asked Bubbles, an angry look in his eye.

'What's his problem?' She asked herself.

"Don't take it personally," she told him, shrugging.

"Don't give me that attitude! Detention! After school..." it was the he noticed Brick's whispering, "With Brick, who seems to think it's okay to whisper in my class! Brick, I expect you to help her understand the emotion of Romeo and Juliet." With that he went back to teaching, well his variation of teaching anyway.

Buttercup had to force herself not to laugh out loud. Brick? Teach emotions. Sure he was an excellent English Teacher but he was a tad emotionally stunted, quite unlike when he was younger.

But then she realized that Brick hadn't been the only one whispering, Buttercup's mouth hung open at the revelation, 'Why did he target Brick? Half the class was whispering.' She thought angrily.

She felt like getting up and doing something stupid and get detention as well but she refrained because the Professor had threatened to ground her the next time she got detention this week.

Buttercup sent him a look of anger that he knew was directed at the teacher.

He smirked.

Buttercup saw this and instantly got confused, _'Why are you smirking? You just got detention!' _She wrote on a piece of paper before folding it and passing it to Brick.

He quickly read it before writing his own response and passing it to her, _'Bubbles and I have detention, where I have to teach her the emotion of Romeo and Juliet. It could give us a chance to get through to her, or at least find out what happened to her.' _

A look of realization crossed Buttercup's face and then she nodded lightly to let Brick know she knew what he was talking about.

He gave a short nod, and then focused back on the lesson. Even though Brick and Bubbles had both gotten an unfair detention, it would work out Brick's favour.

Hopefully.

But he wasn't a leader for nothing. Of course, he was literally made for the position, being the counterpart to Blossom and all.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly, Brick and Buttercup both glanced at Bubbles now and then to find her with the exact same expression on her face.

'How does she do that?' Buttercup thought, before shaking her head and trying to concentrate on the lesson, the teacher wasn't making it easy for her though. He was just so darned boring.

The English teacher also looked back now and then at her face and was getting quite frustrated. By the end he was pressing the chalk so hard against the black board that the chalk snapped.

Then the bell rang.

"You're all dismissed! Now get out of my site!" He yelled angrily.

The students pushed even more than usual, not wanting to get targeted by the over agitated teacher.

Bubbles regarded this coolly; she knew that Brick and Buttercup would use this opportunity to their advantage and try to get information out of her. They'd be curious, like anyone would be.

I mean for all they know she could have joined the mafia.

She struggled for a second, trying to remember how to feel about this situation; should she feel sad? Angry? Happy? Satisfied? While she had been contemplating this, still seated in her seat, Buttercup and Brick approached her quietly from behind.

She was so lost in thought, staring at the doorway –which was still being squeezed through – that she didn't sense them come up behind her.

"Bubbles," Buttercup started nervously – well she had right to be nervous, not only had she not seen Bubbles in how many years, but they had parted on bad terms – "Why didn't you come home after you'd finished your training?"

Bubbles stood – the chair scraped loudly against the wooden floor – and faced them.

Brick almost cringed at the look in her eye, it was cold...desolate, but he held strong. Buttercup did cringe, it was the guilt of not sticking up for her when she had had the chance, and the look in her eyes was scary too.

"I will only return to Professor Utonium's household when I have proven myself in the eyes of The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys and the citizens of Townsville. Before then, that place is not my home." She told them frostily.

Bubbles turned and was about to take a step when someone put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving.

She calculated the situation quickly, and after a few seconds decided on the best course of action.

She grabbed the hand and pulled it forward, flipping whoever had laid the hand on her shoulder, over it, and onto the floor.

He gasped as the wind was knocked out of his lungs harshly. He lay there winded, looking at her in shock.

It had been Brick.

She eyed him emotionlessly.

"You were once a friend...but now you are a mere handsome individual of my past. Nothing more, nothing less." And with that she walked around him and out the door. Buttercup watched with a stunned expression on her face until she'd left.

The teacher was cowering under the blackboard, reminding himself not to annoy her again.

After she'd walked out the door and after Buttercup had snapped herself out of her shock, Buttercup bent and held out her hand to help him up. But he swatted her hand away and pushed himself into a sitting position. He was facing away from her and hiding his face from her view.

She walked around him and swatted down to get a look at him. She gaped, a full jaw hitting the floor moment.

For Brick was blushing, and he was blushing hard.

* * *

Just in case no one got that, he was blushing because Bubbles had called him handsome. Also Buttercup was so shocked because he had never really shown an interest, let alone blushed, at anyone before.

Anyways, and Chapter Fourteen is at an end. Tune in next time for Chapter Fifteen.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Fifteen.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Buttercup went to help him up but he swatted her hand away and pushed himself into a sitting position. He was facing away from her and hiding his face from her view.

She walked around him and swatted down to get a look at him. She gaped, a full jaw hitting the floor moment.

For Brick was blushing, and he was blushing hard.

* * *

Buttercup pointed a trembling finger at Brick's face and he scowled at her.

"You-you're blushing!" She stuttered, unbelieving.

He pushed himself into a standing position and looked away before offering her his hand.

She looked at it like it was foreign but took it hesitantly anyway.

He pulled her up easily and then they walked silently out the door, past the cowering teacher. Buttercup stopped suddenly at the door, Brick turned and looked at her questionably.

"We are super humans you know." She said, the statement directed at the teacher, "You shouldn't act so surprised." Then she was off again.

**-Blossom-**

Blossom sat in her free study period socializing pleasantly with her friends, a convincing smile on her face. Inside she was confused. She had thought she had hated Bubbles, but now she wasn't so sure. Blossom had always been jealous of Bubbles, but should that make way for hatred? She wasn't so sure anymore.

The bell rang and she quickly packed up her stuff and waited patiently for the teacher to let them go for lunch, her mind swirling with thoughts.

**-Boomer-**

The bell had just rung and Boomer had gotten out late, the halls were practically empty. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, thinking no one was around, and he bumped into someone.

He looked up quickly, an apology on his tongue, when he saw who he'd bumped into.

"Bubbles?" He questioned, not really believing her to be in front of him, despite the fact that he had bumped into her.

"Boomer." She replied simply, beginning to move around him.

"Wait!" Boomer said, not wanting her to leave before he'd said what he had to say.

She paused in her movements just as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

She inwardly sighed, a stony expression on her face.

"What is it with you boys and putting your hands on my shoulder?" She said, placing her own hand on his hand a second later.

He blushed lightly at the warmth, before she grabbed his hand and yanked it hard, flipping Boomer over her shoulder, and onto the floor.

She eyed him emotionlessly, much like she had Brick.

Boomer, unhurt – like Brick had been – gazed up at her from his position on the floor.

"You've changed so much Bubbles, what happened to you?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I grew up and I grew stronger, Boomer." She answered simply before walking off, leaving him on the floor to silently contemplate what she had said.

He banged his fist on the floor, almost delicately so he didn't leave a dent.

'I still didn't tell her what I've been wanting to say since the day she went away!' He inwardly growled, vowing that next time he would complete his task.

**-Buttercup-**

"Blossom! Buttercup! Another monster is attacking the town, and this one looked even tougher than the last one!" The school principal yelled, running up to the two girls who were trying to eat their lunch. Buttercup rolled her eyes; she would never have one peaceful lunch, will she?

"Damn monsters," Buttercup growled.

"Come on Buttercup, maybe one day all the monsters will be destroyed and we'll finally be able to have lunch in peace." Blossom said half-heartedly.

"When we're like 70 maybe." Buttercup grumbled.

Blossom rolled her eyes and took off, Buttercup following after her, her mind on Bubbles and if she'd show up again like last time.

**-Bubbles-**

Bubbles was walking to the cafeteria when she heard it. The sounds of a monster destroying a city in the far distance. She looked for the nearest window and ran at it, bursting out of it and flying to the monster.

She could see it, it was huge. Much bigger than the blob monster she had faced before, and it was destroying the city easily. This one would be the one. She could tell her sisters were already on the way. Normally she wouldn't be able to tell between Blossom's aura and Brick's aura or Buttercup's aura and Butch's aura, but she had a feeling the mayor had contacted the principal, who in turn, contacted Blossom and Buttercup.

She sped up so she'd have the monster mostly finished off before they got there. She wanted them to witness her defeating a monster of such high calibre by herself. Then she could go home, maybe not to stay, but at least she would be welcomed. Then she could see the Professor again.

But first things first, that monster was hers.

**-Blossom-**

Blossom and Buttercup were almost to the monster when they saw a blue blur going round and round the monster. They stopped in their tracks and hovered.

"Is that the monster that the news people broadcasted? It looks human sized and it's blue." Buttercup asked Blossom, watching it making the monster dizzy.

"Looks like it, but why would it fight another monster. Shouldn't they be trying to defeat us?"

Suddenly the blue human sized thing grabbed the monster by the tail and hurled it up, and up it flew. The blue object didn't fly up with it, instead two beams of blue light, which appeared to come from its eyes, followed it straight up.

When the beams hit the monster was encased in...

"Is that...ice?" Buttercup asked, stunned. The ice case the monster was in shimmered in the sun and the monster instantly began falling again.

The blue...thing just waited.

The sisters waited with baited breathes, as the monster – which was 10 times bigger than the blue figure – fell towards it.

"Why isn't it moving out of the way? That monster is going to flatten it!" Buttercup exclaimed, moving forward a little, as if to get a better look.

"Well who cares, one monster is easier to deal with than two." Blossom said, watching the monster's descent with sharp eyes.

Buttercup shrugged, "I guess you're right."

**-Bubbles- **

Bubbles knew they were there, and she knew they were confused as to why she wasn't moving. She looked up at the monster that was falling towards her at a very fast rate. She smiled. Soon she would prove herself.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter. Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry but I'm terrible at battle scenes -_-".


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Sixteen.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Why isn't it moving out of the way? That monster is going to flatten it!" Buttercup exclaimed, moving forward a little, as if to get a better look.

"Well who cares, one monster is easier to deal with than two." Blossom said, watching the monster's descent with sharp eyes.

Buttercup shrugged, "I guess you're right."

**-Bubbles- **

Bubbles knew they were there, and she knew they were confused as to why she wasn't moving. She looked up at the monster that was falling towards her at a very fast rate. She smiled. Soon she would prove herself.

**

* * *

**

Bubbles raised a single fist straight up and held her ground. It wouldn't be long now.

**-Buttercup-**

Buttercup watched with baited breathe as the monster fell faster and faster. The ice case glittered; it was like a huge crystal.

Then she saw the second monster, encased in a blue flame raise a single fist towards the incoming monster, but she still didn't move.

And then the monster made contact and it just shattered. The ice and the monster encased wherein was just destroyed.

"I don't think we want that blue monster as an enemy. Maybe it comes in peace? I mean it did just destroy a monster that was attacking the city." Buttercup said uneasily.

"Or maybe it just wanted to fight us alone and didn't want the other monster getting in the way." Blossom said darkly, getting into a stance.

But before Blossom could charge off into battle the blue monster began to fall. It was like it suddenly fell unconscious.

"Come on, here's our chance! It's too powerful to take on when it's at full power, we can take it now when it's defence it low!"

Blossom blasted after the fast falling monster, whose blue flame began to flicker and falter.

Buttercup huffed, she hated doing it this way. She preferred to fight monsters when they were awake. It just seemed wrong to her to kill and destroy them while their guard was down. It was like stabbing someone in the back. But she followed after Blossom anyway. It did seem like a powerful monster.

Suddenly a huge net came out of nowhere and captured it. The net flickered and disappeared, taking the monster with it.

Blossom stopped short and growled, Buttercup came up just behind her and sighed.

'Well at least I don't have to stab it in the back now,' Buttercup thought.

**-Nurse-**

The nurse, from before, stood in a skyscraper opposite the blue Powerpuff. The monster she was fighting was tough; it had come from the nurse's own lab. If the Powerpuff won by herself she would be worthy enough to become the nurse's own personal monster. With the help of a mind control device of course. Even if she had no feelings she still wouldn't betray everyone on her own. She's need a little push.

The nurse smiled a small evil smile as her monster shattered into pieced.

She raised her sniper gun and aimed, it was a little thing that she'd created. The tranquilizers that came out of the sniper were undetectable by all. And one was enough to bring down the beast that the blue Powerpuff had just destroyed.

She fired and the tranquilizer hit.

After a second the blue Powerpuff began to fall.

She growled when she saw the red and green Powerpuffs chasing after her and shot the net out. It would transport the fallen one to her personal lab, where the mind control device would be put on her.

The nurse's eyes flickered yellow again but this time they stayed yellow and continued to get brighter.

"Soon! I will have control of this city soon." She muttered before leaving herself. All the equipment would be taken care of by a fire monster that would destroy the building. Nothing but ashes would be left, and it would also act to keep the sister's busy until the blue Powerpuff was under the nurse's control.

**-Boomer-**

"Something's wrong." Boomer muttered, beginning to panic. "Something's wrong," he said louder.

"What do you mean?" Brick said back. The brothers were eating lunch near where Blossom and Buttercup usually ate their lunch. They'd seen the two take off when the principal ran up to them but hadn't followed. They'd wanted to eat their lunch.

"I-I don't know..." Boomer said, trailing off. He sounded crazy, he knew, but something was telling him that someone was in trouble. He didn't know who but he knew this person was important.

"Well it's probably nothing," Butch said, biting into a sandwich.

Brick's red eyes narrowed in thought but he didn't comment. Brick knew that Boomer's gut instinct was advanced, but they couldn't do anything until Boomer figured out what was wrong or who was in trouble.

Boomer suddenly lurched to his feet. "It's Bubbles! Bubbles is in trouble!" He shouted.

Butch choked on his sandwich.

Brick looked at Boomer intensely, "Are you sure Boomer? We don't joke about Bubbles."

"I don't feel strongly about anyone else besides you and Butch and you guys are safe at the moment." Boomer explained rapidly.

Brick nodded slowly, "alright then, let's go." Butch coughed and drank down some water as Boomer and Brick took off. Butch hit his chest lightly, trying, and succeeding, in getting the piece of bread that he'd choked on, down his throat.

Butch took off after them, intending to give them a stern talking to. Then he remembered it was Bubbles who was in trouble and he went faster then he'd ever flown before. He caught up to them and they flew in formation towards where they knew the monster was. They saw Buttercup and Blossom fly back in their direction.

"Are you sure Bubbles went to fight the monster?" Brick asked Boomer.

Boomer nodded, he was sure.

"Let's just ask them what happened." Butch said. The brothers stopped in their paths.

**-Buttercup-**

"Come on Blossom, that monster isn't going to reappear. Let's just go back to school and have lunch. I'm starved." Buttercup said, already beginning to head back. Blossom angrily followed after Buttercup, this was the first time a monster had gotten away, even though it did seem to have been captured.

As they were flying back they saw three figures flying in their direction.

"Hey look! Is that Brick, Blossom and Butch?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, but they're stopping." Blossom replied.

The girls slowed to a stop in front of them.

'I wonder what they want.' Buttercup thought. Both sisters were curious, though Blossom hid it.

"Where's Bubbles?" Boomer said as soon as the girls were close enough. Both of them could tell that Boomer was panicking.

"How should we know," Blossom said indifferently.

"Yeah, it was only Blossom and I, plus the two monsters." Buttercup supplied, "Though one of the monsters, the blue one from the news broadcast, destroyed the other monster."

The boys' eyes widened.

"But the blue monster from the news broadcast was Bubbles!" Boomer said almost reaching hysterics by now, "What happened to her!"

"That can't be right," Blossom said frowning. "It couldn't have been Bubbles, it was way too strong."

"What happened," Brick said calmly, he had to be the calm voice within their group. Blossom was off in her own little world so Buttercup had to be the one to tell them what happened. For all they knew Bubbles could have just disappeared like she did the first time. But then again Boomer didn't get the feeling something was wrong the first time.

"Something happened after she defeated the monster. She began to fall and then out of nowhere she was netted, and then she and the net containing her, disappeared. It flickered then complety disappeared. I had my suspicions that the blue monster was her but I was sure Bubbles was still at school so..."

"S-So Bubbles is gone?" Boomer asked brokenly, he had never got to tell her.

"We'll find her." Butch growled, "And the one responsible."

"It couldn't have been Bubbles." Blossom whispered to herself, still in denial.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter. Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry but I'm terrible at battle scenes -_-".


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Seventeen, it's mostly about the nurse.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"S-So Bubbles is gone?" Boomer asked brokenly, he had never got to tell her.

"We'll find her." Butch growled, "And the one responsible."

"It couldn't have been Bubbles." Blossom whispered to herself, still in denial.

**

* * *

**

**-Nurse-**

The nurse hurried back to her secret lab. She couldn't wait until the end of the school day so she'd asked if she could go home. She'd told them she was feeling unwell and that she didn't want to infect the kids with whatever she had.

It was a lie though, she couldn't get sick. That was why she entered the profession. No one but she knew this, her parents had also known but they're dead, they'd also had the ability.

A few years after her parents died she began to get restless. All the war and famine disgusted her and she'd lost faith in the human race. So she decided she was going to destroy most of the humans, and start over. She would carefully select only the most pure humans to begin again with. Only the kindest most innocent souls would survive.

The nurse had known that Bubbles would train as a lunar diviner, and that she would gain the ability to sense aura's. The one with the golden eyes had told her. And so a plan began to formulate. She would use Bubbles, the blue lunar diviner, to sort through the unworthies using her aura reading ability. After all the worthies had been collected and stored in stasis all the unworthies would be destroyed.

Then the world would be at peace again, and there'd be more than enough to share around like in the days of old when her race had been the guardians.

She ran into the park and reached into her coat pocket. Out of which she pulled a small black remote with a big red button. She pushed it.

That button released the monsters that she'd put into a stasis chamber. Then all she had to do was concentrate and she could give it her commands. At the moment there was only two stasis chambers open, the monster that had been used to test the skill of the diviner, and the fire monster she'd just released. In case that monster failed she still had three more lined up for release.

The mind control device told her when the monster died so she could release a new monster. It was a very handy device that the one with gold eyes had helped her to make.

She ran into the dense forests that grew in the middle of the park, it was the best place she could think of to build a secret underground base. And there was less of a chance of it being destroyed due to her monsters destroying buildings.

She approached the hollowed out tree that had served as the secret entrance to her secret base for years now. Ever since her parents had died she had been the last of her species. She would rebuild the glory that her species had once had. There would be room for all the myth creatures in the new world and she would protect the humans from the less friendly creatures that now roamed the world in secret.

She had already informed the vampires of her plan and they were already stocking up their supplies. Stasis was indeed a wonderful invention.

It would of course be a free for all once all the worthies had been collected. Vampires weren't the only ones who feasted upon the blood of humans.

The nurse walked down the corridor that led to the chamber where the knocked out Bubbles awaited.

The nurse smiled.

'Soon the blue diviner will be under my control and the plan shall really begin.' She thought, her eyes glowing yellow in the darkness.

'Yes, soon the blue diviner shall be under** our **control. Don't forget about me now.' The nurse's steps faltered.

'Sorry golden-eyed one, I didn't mean to.' She thought to the voice in her head.

'Don't let it happen again,' the voice grumbled before disappearing, the nurse's eyes turned honey brown again and she knew the golden eyed one was gone. For now.

She had discovered an ancient being when she was going through the family vault, miles under her house. When her parents had been alive she hadn't been allowed to enter. She soon found out why.

She had of course been told the story of the evil one; long ago there had been an ancient being that had threatened her species' lives. It had taken many before it had been sealed away in a special ring, which she now wore, the very same that she had discovered miles under her house.

There had been another part of the story though, a part which her parents hadn't told her.

Long ago the ancient being had been apart of a race of species that had been proud, and so they cut themselves off from the other species that governed the world, preferring their own company. Then one day the elders of her species had deemed their race too unstable and waged a war that killed the ancient beings species off until only he had been left. Angry and hurt that his loved ones had been killed for no good reason he vowed to take as many of them as he could before he too, would perish.

He hadn't been killed though, and he'd been trapped ever since.

Only she could release him, she wasn't stupid though. Once he was free she was sure that he would kill her, even though he says he wouldn't.

He could only communicate with the wearer of the ring, and he did so by visiting her mind. When he was talking to her, her eyes would glow yellow, which is how he got his name. Apparently though, yellow eyes were a common occurrence in his species.

She knew he could have been lying though, she couldn't tell, but she wouldn't be manipulated. She would only do what she wanted, and if it helped him along the way then so be it.

**-Boomer-**

"We have to find her; something bad is going to happen if we don't!" Boomer said, trying to tell them the severity of the situation.

Brick opened his mouth to reply but screams interrupted him. They all turned to find a giant fire monster eating a building.

Blossom came to life first, snapping out of her denial for now, "Okay, before we go anywhere we need to destroy that monster and put out the fires!"

The boys looked unsure of themselves, their minds still firmly on Bubbles and Boomer's warnings of impending doom.

"Come on you idiots, we need your help to put out the fire! The city is going up in flames!" Then Buttercup and Blossom zoomed off to destroy the monster leaving the boys to try and put out the fire that had engulfed the building the monster had been trying to eat.

The girls distracted the monster enough to lure it away from the building.

The boys took this chance to go into the building via an open window. What they saw shocked them.

* * *

Well that's chapter 17 for ya, extra points and a faster update if you can guess what they saw :), also, try and have a guess which species the nurse belongs to, and which species the golden eyed one belongs to.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Eighteen!

**A huge thankyou to all my reviewers! You're very appreciated and I love you all!**

Enjoy ^^

* * *

The girls distracted the monster enough to lure it away from the building.

The boys took this chance to go into the building via an open window. What they saw shocked them.

**

* * *

**

A sniper set up near the window where they'd come in.

"I bet that's the gun that brought Bubbles down," Brick said grimly.

Butch let out a furious howl and went to hit it only to have his fist stopped by Boomer.

"Wait!" Boomer said desperately, "we have to see if there were bullets in the gun. She might have just been tranquilized."

"Or she might be dead!" Butch said angrily.

"We could use this gun as evidence and try and find who purchased it, which would lead us straight to the person who fired on Bubbles. Whether she's dead or alive we'll still catch the person." Boomer and Butch both stared at Brick, the middleman. Boomer was holding onto the hope that she was alive, Butch wanted to avenge her and Brick didn't want to decide between the two.

Then they saw the net launcher.

Both Brick and Boomer had to hold him down.

**-Buttercup-**

Buttercup and Blossom distracted the monster was being annoying flies. Buzzing around its head and then moving out of the way just before the monster could hit them. Buttercup almost got singed a few times but Blossom's ice breath slowed it down. It didn't last long though because the monster was just oozing fire. It was like inside the monster was a core of molten lava.

They worked as a team and lured it away from the building it had been trying to eat and to destroy and out of the corner of her eye Buttercup saw the Rowdyruff Boys disappear through an open window.

They tried to fight the monster but they couldn't get close to it, the monster was too hot. They were sweating.

"Buttercup, we have to lead it to the sea!" (A/N If they didn't have an ocean/beach in Townsville they do now ^_^) Blossom shouted, "It's the only way!"

"How? This monster seems like it's on a mission!" Buttercup yelled back, dodging the monster's swipes.

"If we get it annoyed enough it shouldn't be paying attention to its surroundings! We'll lead it to the beach and then shove it in the water!"

"Okay!"

And with that they circled the monster, going at super speed. The monster began to get more and more annoyed until it was in a rage.

And slowly they began inching the monster towards the beach. Thankfully it wasn't too far away.

**-Brick-**

"Come on guys! We don't have much time!" Brick yelled, trying to snap Boomer and Butch out of the argument they were having on whether or not Bubbles was going to be used as an experiment or ransom. Boomer went with ransom, not wanting to even think about _his _Bubbles being hurt in any way, and Butch went experiment, trying to be logical.

Both brothers turned to look at Brick, as if waiting got an instruction.

Brick growled, it was obvious what had to be done.

"Okay. Butch as the stronger brother grab the net launcher and take it to a safe location – but not too far away. Boomer, you follow him with the sniper." Both brothers nodded and without a second glance, grabbed their respective gear and took off. They knew that now was not the time for petty arguing, even if it was about Bubbles. Brick sighed.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the coldness within him. Blossom had that particular power and it turned out that Brick – who mirrored Blossom – also had it.

He took a deep breath and held it, feeling the cold within him chilling the air from inside. Then he exhaled and slowly the room began to get colder and colder until everything was under a light layer of snow.

Brick smirked, happy to have tapped into the power so quickly. Usually it took quite a few more minutes to summon the chill.

He quickly flew out the window, a red trail following him, and flew to the top of the building. From that vantage point he could see where the fire was.

His red eyes widened, the fire had spread fast, and it was growing by the second.

Feeling the urgency now he hurried to where the fire was greatest – and where the monster had sunk it's teeth into the building – and tapped into his icy power.

He breathed in and help it, much like last time. But this time he didn't exhale slowly like last time. He blew out the icy breath as hard as he could, sending an icy stream of air to put out the fires.

**-Boomer-**

Butch and Boomer flew as fast as they could – with Boomer toning it down a bit so as not to leave Butch completely in the dust – so they could get back to their brother and help as soon as they could. Although they could not blow ice they could easily form a twister of water from the sea and try and bring it over to the building. The only reason they didn't suggest that to Blossom and Buttercup was because the monster – having a core of magma – could easily just fire itself back up. The only way to fully destroy the monster was to lead it into the water – which is what Blossom and Buttercup seemed to be doing.

Butch and Boomer dropped both machines at Mojo's secret laboratory and blasted off to the burning building again. They'd have to hope that Mojo didn't see the machines as his new experiment. They quickly came upon the building again to see Brick trying to stop the fire with his icy breath. It wasn't exactly putting the fire out but it was slowly it down.

"We have to bring the sea water here!" Boomer said to Butch, trying to make himself heard above all the loud noises. If there was loud background noise like there was now, it kind of messed with their super hearing.

Butch nodded, "I understand but how?"

Boomer smirked, "We're making a typhoon." And with that both brothers headed to the sea, passing Blossom and Buttercup – who had almost led the monster to its doom.

* * *

Well that's chapter 18 for you all, I hope you enjoyed it! Tune in next time for chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada, you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Ninteen!

The story is almost at an end now, a few more chapters to go, and remember **I'm one for happy endings!**

**

* * *

**

"We have to bring the sea water here!" Boomer said to Butch, trying to make himself heard above all the loud noises. If there was loud background noise like there was now, it kind of messed with their super hearing.

Butch nodded, "I understand but how?"

Boomer smirked, "We're making a typhoon." And with that both brothers headed to the sea, passing Blossom and Buttercup – who had almost led the monster to its doom.

* * *

**-Nurse-**

The nurse sighed happily, looking down at the stasis tube-like bed that housed the sleeping Bubbles. The glass was slightly frosted but still did nothing to hide the power that was radiating off of Bubbles form.

It was a gift that had been given to her species; to be able to see power auras. It was a useful gift for The Guardians because it allowed them – and the nurse – to see potential enemies that threatened the populace that they were protecting.

So it had been easy to see how much Bubbles had progressed. Her aura was so much brighter than her sisters. It practically pulsated with power.

While Bubbles could no doubt see a person's aura power, the diviner's aura technique was more about sensing someone's inner personality. The Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls were easy to figure out since they were created in a lab their personality types seeped into their hair and eyes. Brick and Blossom were red and so their main personality was adventurous, energized and excitable. Sometimes they may try and mask it but eventually their true personalities will show through.

Butch and Buttercup were green and so their main personality was active and they were not under much stress, or at least they wouldn't feel it.

Boomer and Bubbles were blue and so their main personality was relaxed, calm, at ease and loveable. Of course Bubbles had gone through the process that made her calm to the extreme. She had completed the training and so she had no conscious. The perfect puppet. Because she didn't have any emotions she couldn't fight the chip. That was why she could only control monsters, they weren't very smart.

The nurse touched the glass just above Bubbles' head and it started to slide away. She knew she only had a few minutes now before Bubbles would start to wake up.

She quickly reached inside her other lab coat pocket and pulled out a diamond-like blue chip. She bent over the tube-bed and put it gently onto Bubbles' forehead.

Bubbles convulsed once then lay still. Her eyes flew open but she stayed lying down and she stayed still. Her eyes were glowing slightly.

The nurse smiled, she normally put them back in stasis until she needed them.

She grimaced in pain.

'The fire beast must have been defeated.' She thought, gingerly rubbing her head. 'No matter, I'm sure it managed to destroy the building like it was meant to. There's no need to send out a backup monster.'

She smiled as the pain abated, oh what a wonderful day it was turning out to be.

The nurse tapped on the side of the glass capsule and the rest of the glass surrounding Bubble's slid back until it was fully under the bed's base.

"Come Bubbles, we must prepare you." She said quietly, knowing the young super hero could hear her.

Bubbles nodded lightly and got off the bed.

The nurse walked confidently out of the stasis room and into the corridor. She knew that Bubbles would follow her. She had no choice in the matter.

**-Buttercup-**

"Just a little more!" Blossom shouted. Blossom and Buttercup almost had it in the water.

At the beginning of the beach it had faltered, the sand beneath its feet had turned to glass, but Blossom and Buttercup flew around it faster and faster, which quickly made it forget about that.

"Almost!" Blossom yelled out, just dodging a swipe that left the ends of her hair singed.

Buttercup would have laughed...but now was definitely not the time. Especially when they were so close!

Then the monster's foot landed in the water.

It let out a high pitched wail that broke all the glass in an eight mile radius before scrambling back. The steam clouded Blossom's and Buttercup's vision and they couldn't see that the water had made the fiery monster's flame red leg foot black like coal before the wind caught it and it became ash. It let another wail, the pain was unbearable.

It concentrated, closing its eyes against the pain, and suddenly became angry. The anger fuelled it and the magma core pulsated letting it regenerate the lost limb.

It was regenerated before the steam cleared.

The fire monster roared and blew out an intense blast of fire. It missed Blossom's head by an inch and it cleared away the steam.

"You're lucky Blossom, you were almost charred!" Buttercup laughed. She wouldn't have been laughing if Blossom had in fact **been** charred.

Blossom scowled.

"Now it's personal!" Blossom screeched. She flew behind the monster and sucked in a huge breath of air. Buttercup, instantly understanding, followed in Blossom's trail – quite literally – and hovered beside her, also sucking in a breath.

And at the same time they blew out – which caused a gale of wind so powerful that it forced the monster into the sea, where it slowly sunk to the bottom. It tried to save itself but alas: Water Beats Fire.

Both sisters noticed then the blue diamond-like shape on the monster's forehead but paid it no heed. They watched as the water became dark with ash.

"Well that was a cake walk." Buttercup said, grinning.

Blossom frowned, touching her singed locks.

They turned suddenly when a sudden wind almost blew them out of the sky.

The hovered, open mouthed, at the huge typhoon coming out of the sea. A little green and a little blue dot circling it, they were going so fast that Blossom nearly didn't catch them, they were so fast they blurred into one green-blue line.

**-Brick-**

Brick felt exhausted. He hadn't practised the power all that much and it was taking a lot out of him just trying to keep the fire from spreading. He could feel the energy draining out of him, second by second and was almost at his limit when a huge gust of air blew him roughly to the side.

He landed – not go gently – on the ground and not a minute later a huge twister of water took his place. It smashed into the building, effectively dousing the fire but also partly knocking the building over too.

Brick groaned, suddenly thankful that he wasn't a pancake right now. He wouldn't have been able to stand against such a powerful water attack in the state he was in now.

Suddenly Boomer and Butch landed in front of him, both wore triumphant grins on their faces.

"Did you see that!" Butch said happily.

"Yeah! How cool was that!" Boomer added, ecstatic. But the happy grin dropped off his face.

They had to fine Bubbles.

He prayed to God she was still alive.

* * *

That's a wrap for Chapter 19! Hope you liked it. Well this story only has about two-three more chapters left.

**I love all my reviewers! I would give you all cookies if I were psychic!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada; you may not take them for they are my own creation. **

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Twenty!

Second last chapter, and remember **I'm one for happy endings!**

**

* * *

**

**-Brick-**

Brick felt exhausted. He hadn't practised the power all that much and it was taking a lot out of him just trying to keep the fire from spreading. He could feel the energy draining out of him, second by second and was almost at his limit when a huge gust of air blew him roughly to the side.

He landed – not go gently – on the ground and not a minute later a huge twister of water took his place. It smashed into the building, effectively dousing the fire but also partly knocking the building over too.

Brick groaned, suddenly thankful that he wasn't a pancake right now. He wouldn't have been able to stand against such a powerful water attack in the state he was in now.

Suddenly Boomer and Butch landed in front of him, both wore triumphant grins on their faces.

"Did you see that!" Butch said happily.

"Yeah! How cool was that!" Boomer added, ecstatic. But the happy grin dropped off his face.

They had to fine Bubbles.

He prayed to God she was still alive.

* * *

**-Boomer-**

The Rowdyruff Boys and Blossom and Buttercup had looked everywhere for Bubbles. Unfortunately they couldn't find her though. Boomer went home that night with a heavy heart. He was reminded of that time when Bubbles had disappeared without a trace all those years ago.

Eventually they had to give up for the night and the Rowdyruff Boys and Buttercup went home feeling defeated and dejected. Blossom was torn, as much as she despised her 'perfect' sister she didn't want her to end up dead.

**-The Next Day-**

"Do we have to go to school?" Butch asked Brick, "We have to find Bubbles!"

Boomer sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it," he began wearily, stifling a yawn "Brick is right. There's a chance that she managed to escape and she might turn up at the school." Boomer had spent the night thinking about Bubbles and hoping she was okay. Thoughts of her had plagued his mind and he had been unable to sleep. When he did fall asleep he had had a nightmare about Bubbles dying. It had been horrific to say the least, and it had seemed so real.

"We'll continue the search as soon as school ends." Brick assured Butch, who looked as if he wanted to punch someone's head in.

Boomer knew the feeling well.

**-At School, Morning Period-**

"We wanted to look for Bubbles today but the Professor said that she might turn up at school." Buttercup said, walking up to the seated Rowdyruff Boys in homeroom. Buttercup looked about as tired as the boys felt but Blossom looked fine.

Boomer took note of this but didn't pry. He had known, ever since that day years ago, that Blossom had cared for her sister. He didn't know the reasons exactly but he was sure of it.

That was why the brothers had always given her the cold shoulder.

Buttercup on the other hand, the brothers knew that she was sorry and that it was genuine, so they befriended her. The Rowdyruff boys had found that they liked her, Butch especially if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, Brick had the same idea." Butch admitted, patting the empty seat next to him for her to sit down. She did so gratefully. (**A/N **it goes like this Empty Seat_Brick_Boomer_Butch_Buttercup)

"Thanks," she said as she sat down.

Butch blushed lightly, "No problem."

Brick watched, smiling lightly.

'It seems that Butch has gotten over Bubbles,' he noted, and then he sighed. It was too bad that he hadn't yet. He had made an oath to himself long ago that he would stand down, Bubbles had made her choice long ago and he accepted that and as long as she were happy, he would continue to accept that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Blossom taking a seat next to him, he almost cringed. Brick greatly disliked Blossom. Brick disliked Blossom even more so than Butch and Boomer because she was 'interested in him.'

Brick's brothers found it hilarious and they used to remind him of it every waking hour that the sisters weren't around. He didn't think it was so funny.

"Hello Brick." Blossom said, smiling brightly at him.

Boomer and Brick looked at her.

'How can she be so happy after what happened yesterday?' They both thought.

"Umm...hello Blossom." He answered politely, turning to look at Boomer, an annoyed look on his face.

Boomer smirked at Brick and Brick scowled.

"So, how was your evening? Good I hope?" Blossom said, still smiling.

'Is she for real?' Brick asked himself, disgusted Boomer wasn't smiling anymore either. Butch was in La La Land with Buttercup and wasn't listening.

Brick opened his mouth to ask just that when suddenly the door slammed open and an out of breath lady ran in.

They noticed her immediately.

"Isn't that the secretary for the principal?" A random kid in the classroom asked loudly.

"What is it?" The homeroom teacher asked, and when the secretary didn't answer straight away she frowned. "Well spit it out, we don't have all day!"

"There's a blue monster attacking the town with a strange machine!" The secretary yelled, before passing out. She landed with a thump on the ground but no one paid her much heed.

"Hey, didn't you say before that the blue monster was Bubbles?" Buttercup asked the boys. They all nodded mutely.

"I just can't believe that Bubbles would attack Townsville." Buttercup admitted, "I mean she grew up here."

"This is also the place that houses her worst memories." Brick murmured, agitated. It was all Blossom's fault – although if Buttercup had stood up to Blossom instead of helping Blossom to drive Bubbles away than this wouldn't be happening either.

Buttercup looked away guiltily, it was obvious to everyone but Blossom had she had read into Brick's hidden message.

"Well lets go, we have a town to save." Blossom said, completely ignoring Brick. She took off out the open window, leaving them all behind and yet forcing them to follow.

"It might not be her." Boomer said weakly, slowly getting to his feet. The others followed his example and rose to their feet too.

"Well whether it is or it isn't we have to protect the town." Brick said, a stony expression on his face. Then he caught the others' horrified expressions. "That doesn't mean that we have to hurt or destroy Bubbles though." He said quickly, throwing up his hands as if to prepare for an attack.

Buttercup sighed, "Well I s'pose we'd better follow Blossom and face Bubbles. Perhaps we can get some long overdue answers."

Then one-by-one they blasted off out the same window Blossom did, following Blossom's pink trail that led to where all the screams were coming from. They got louder and louder as the four teens flew closer and closer.

And when they got there they saw was chaos. And in the middle of all that chaos, was Bubbles with a huge machine behind her. She had the blue flame surrounding her so not many people could recognize her.

Then Blossom darted quickly to Bubbles and tried to tackle her to the ground. She was effortlessly repelled by Bubbles' eye lasers. Blossom flew backwards into a building making a small crater. Her eyes opened and narrowed.

Giving a war cry she flew at Bubbles again – with the same results.

Suddenly Buttercup brightened, she had an idea.

"Guys I have an idea," she whispered. Bubbles was kind of busy so she didn't hear. She stopped short when she saw what Bubbles was actually doing.

She was pointing at people and those people were sucked up a giant hose into the machine. Buttercup's jaw dropped and she just pointed. The guy's had similar reactions.

"What the heck is that?" Butch yelled out.

"It's a stasis machine." Someone answered from behind Bubbles.

"A stasis machine?" Questioned Brick.

"Yes, a stasis machine. We're only collecting the worthies you know, I doubt you lot will be included."

Bubbles moved to the side and the mystery person was revealed.

"Wait a sec! You're the nurse!" Buttercup exclaimed, pointing. "What the heck!"

"What nurse?" Brick asked quickly.

"The nurse from school, she treated me after I fainted from seeing Bubbles the first time."

"Yes, yes. I'm the nurse from school, and yes, I'm trying to take over the world but for a good reason. I assure you."

"Bubbles! You don't have to do this! I'm sorry about that day; I should have been a better sister! You were strong Bubbles, you didn't need to go away and prove yourself! And I'm sorry I didn't see it then." Buttercup said loudly, tears glistening in her eyes.

"And I love you Bubbles." Boomer finished, "Please don't do this."

"Sorry to break up the love fest but Bubbles," Bubbles turned to the nurse, "but you have a job to do. I suggest you do it. Now!"

Bubbles moved her head back to the group but a was a smidgen too late as Boomer barrelled into her and tackled her to the ground.

"Quickly, Brick! Blossom! Take out that machine and the crazy nurse!" They nodded, not at all feeling out of command, and took off to do exactly that.

After which Boomer immediately ripped off her necklace and threw it to Butch. He stared at the dancing blue flame for a split second before crushing the crystal into dust, setting free the blue flame that the crystal had held captive.

It danced on the wind for second before rushing towards the wide-eyed Bubbles and Boomer. Boomer immediately rolled away from Bubbles, allowing the blue flame to enter through her wide open eyes and mouth. He had unknowingly destroyed her. She let a single blue tear roll down her cheek.

In the background Blossom and Brick destroyed the machine in sync, having no idea what was happening to Bubbles and the other group.

It didn't take long for Brick and Blossom to take out the stasis machine and setting free all the captured humans. The nurse gave a visious scowl, seeing her weapon down and practically out she came up with the only real plan she had. Escape.

She jumped out of the machine and did an army role to the closest safest location; behind a building. And she watched as Brick and Blossom tore apart her stasis machine and rescue all the pure humans. Her eyes narrowed then suddenly widened.

The ring containing the golden eyed one sunk into her finger and moulded to her bone.

Her eyes flashed in between gold and her natural colour. She let out a silent cry and clutched her head.

'What are you doing!' she called out mentally.

'Taking over.' The golden eyed one said simply before locking her away.

Her eyes flashed gold and stayed gold.

He (a/n, figured she would turn he due to the mind being a guys mind) would stay hidden for now, he thought, and come out of hiding once he'd fully recharged his powers.

His golden eyes narrowed but he retreated...for now.

Meanwhile, Boomer only just saw the diamond shaped thing on Bubble's forehead drop off and he suddenly felt cold.

Bubbles opened her mouth wide and whispered the words that would haunt Boomer for the rest of his life.

"You have killed me."

And then blue liquid started dribbling out of her mouth, nose and eyes.

* * *

That's a wrap for Chapter 19! Hope you liked it. Well this story only has about two-three more chapters left.

**I love all my reviewers! I would give you all cookies if I were psychic!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Show, any of the characters in said show or any of the landscapes in said show. Everything else, including the plot I'm pretty sure, I own. However I have not read every Powerpuff Girl Fanfic, so I apologize if I laid claim to something that was not my own. **I do own the Zapada; you may not take them for they are my own creation.**

Also I apologize that the characters are Out Of Character, if they were in character the story wouldn't work. Sorry.

Now, here's Chapter Twenty One!

Last chapter, and **remember I'm one for happy endings!**

* * *

Her eyes flashed in between gold and her natural colour. She let out a silent cry and clutched her head.

'What are you doing!' she called out mentally.

'Taking over.' The golden eyed one said simply before locking her away.

Her eyes flashed gold and stayed gold.

He (a/n, figured she would turn he due to the mind being a guys mind) would stay hidden for now, he thought, and come out of hiding once he'd fully recharged his powers.

His golden eyes narrowed but he retreated...for now.

Meanwhile, Boomer only just saw the diamond shaped thing on Bubble's forehead drop off and he suddenly felt cold.

Bubbles opened her mouth wide and whispered the words that would haunt Boomer for the rest of his life.

"You have killed me."

And then blue liquid started dribbling out of her mouth, nose and eyes.

* * *

Bubble's wide open unseeing eyes were staring at the sky. And it was then, amidst all the rubble and destruction that Bubble's heart stopped.

Butch and Buttercup, the two that weren't destroying the stasis machine, rescuing citizens and putting out fires, seemed to freeze as their sensitive ears picked up what Bubble's had said to Boomer and then they also picked up when her heart stopped beating.

Boomer panicked and levitated back over to where Bubbles was lying and lifted her head lightly with one hand. And, as if in a daze, he gently wiped away some of the blue liquid away from her mouth, only to instantly draw back. It had been boiling and freezing at the same time.

Suddenly Butch and Buttercup came back to life. They both flew over to their fallen friend (and sister in Buttercup's case) and alighted down next to her.

"W-why isn't her heart beating?"Buttercup whispered, as if she couldn't believe her eyes – or ears.

Boomer only shook his head and then he noticed something.

There was a diamond-shaped thing on the centre of her forehead. His navy eyes widened at the possibility. Maybe the crystal hadn't been the problem?

"Guys we have to get her to the professor's lab!" Boomer said urgently – first things first, get her heart beating again. Stuff that would work on a normal human wouldn't work on a super human.

"I'll stay behind and to tell them what's going on and help them finish up." Butch volunteered, his dark green eyes blank.

Buttercup nodded and Boomer wordlessly scooped Bubbles into his arms, careful to keep his skin away from the strange blue liquid.

They took off into the air, with Butch staring after them, and off towards the Professors laboratory. Boomer was forcing himself not to leave Buttercup behind.

* * *

Blossom paused mid punch, something was wrong.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Brick asked, going past her with a civilian – he was carrying the little girl to safety.

Suddenly Butch came up to them talking a mile a minute, and it was then that Blossom noticed the absence of Buttercup, Boomer and Bubbles.

"Butch!" Blossom grabbed Butch by the shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes. Brick, sensing the urgency of the situation – even though he didn't know all the details – quickly dropped off the citizen and joined his brother and the red-headed leader of the Powerpuffs.

"Where are the others!" Blossom continued.

* * *

Boomer was flying as fast as he could without completely leaving Buttercup behind. They only had about six minutes to get Bubbles heart beating again before she couldn't be revived. Then Buttercup said the magic words.

"Go on without me!" She yelled, and Boomer heard her clear as day. He took off, becoming a blue comet. It would now only take him a few seconds to get to the Professors now.

* * *

Buttercup continued on, even she knew Townsville like the back of her hand Boomer had left a nice trail for her to follow.

Knocked over light posts, flipped cars and broken windows were only some of the signs. Even though she knew she'd be mad about all the damage later when Bubbles got better – she must remain positive – she was glad right now that he was getting there fast.

* * *

"What do you mean blue stuff started coming out of her eyes, nose and mouth?" Blossom roared.

"And then her heart stopped beating." Butch finished, now detached.

It was either he control his emotions or go on a rampage. This was the safer way of dealing with strong emotional distress.

Both red-heads floated froze, unable to believe what Butch was telling them.

"So, I volunteered to stay behind to help you guys finish up here. So let's finish up here!" Butch said the last part loudly, shocking Brick and Blossom out of their frozen states.

"Right," they both said at the same time. They both turned in sync and, as Butch had put it, began 'finishing up' this time with Butch helping.

They put out fires, further destroyed the stasis machine and rescued citizens – only now they did it all super fast. They were all blurs of light so they could go to Bubbles.

Because even though Blossom claimed to – even to herself – to hating Bubbles, she didn't really. And Blossom could never leave anyone – a sister especially – to die.

* * *

Boomer flew into the house, not even stopping to open the front door, and leaving a Boomer-shaped hole in the door. He then had to slow down considerably and knock his head on the laboratory door.

Professor Utonium, who was coming up to investigate, opened the door immediately.

His eyes widened, taking in Bubbles as his eyes came upon Boomer.

"Get her down there, now!" Professor said in a tone of voice that left no room for argument, not that Boomer would have argued anyway.

Boomer did as the Professor instructed.

As soon as Boomer got down to the laboratory level the Professor took Bubbles into a different roo, saying over his shoulder, "Stay there and tell the others not to come into this room until instructed by myself when they too, get here." And with that the steel door slammed shut, leaving Boomer feeling empty.

* * *

Buttercup finally arrived at their home to find the door with a Boomer-shaped hole in it. She floated through the hole that Boomer had made in the door to find the laboratory door wide open – this is the first time she'd ever seen it open. The Professor had always made sure to close it after himself without fail for all the years she had known him. She floated to the lab door and down the stairs, afraid of what she might find.

When she finally got down to the bottom she looked around, her eyes searching for Bubbles but finding Boomer instead.

She quickly floated over to the frozen blue Rowdyruff and grabbed his shoulder to alert him to her presence.

"Where is she?" She asked him urgently.

He pointed wordlessly to the door the Professor had disappeared behind and she let go of Boomer to go through the door to the room housing her sister.

She floated over, as if in a haze, but was stopped when Boomer grabbed her own arm – halting her progress.

"He said not to go in there." He told her in a low tone.

She paused, "But – " she began.

"It could mean her death if we go in there! Anything could happen." Boomer interrupted.

She nodded slowly, not wanting to listen but at the same time knowing he was right.

She sighed and sat down a little ways away from the door, leaning against a metal cabinet.

"Please," Boomer whispered, too low for Buttercup to hear, "Please don't die."

* * *

In no time at all Butch, Blossom, and Brick had finished. They'd put out all the fires, saved all the citizens and properly destroyed the stasis machine – there was no way it would ever be used for its purpose ever again. They had forgotten all about the nurse and the Golden-Eyed One in their haste to check on Bubbles.

They took off in the direction of the laboratory.

* * *

The Golden-Eyed One sat back in a swivel chair in the Nurse's old base watching the going ons. Weren't they even going to search for him?

'All well,' he thought with a chuckle, hearing the Nurse's futile attempts to regain control of her mind, 'this works out better for me anyway.'

* * *

Blossom led the way for Brick and Butch, following the trail that Boomer had left. They flew down the path as quickly as they possibly could. Brick was too worried about Bubbles to even fight Blossom for the lead. He honestly didn't care anymore. Then they saw the Professor's house on the horizon.

Boomer was still in the exact same position he'd been in when Buttercup had arrived, and he didn't even flinch when Blossom, Butch and Brick arrived. The new comers looked around and focused their attention on the blue Rowdyruff.

"Where's Bubbles?" Blossom all but demanded. Buttercup looked at her surprised, as did everyone else. Blossom caught herself and tried to appear nonchalant but it was too late. They would save that tid-bit of information for later though.

"She's in there," Buttercup pointed, seeing how Boomer had gone back to staring at the door, "but the Professor told Boomer we can't go in until the Professor says so."

Blossom wanted to argue, and so did Brick and Butch by the look of them, but they held their tongues. Butch did as well, surpriginly enough, and he went to sit next to Buttercup. Brick sat down on the other side of Butch with a sigh and Blossom followed suit, seemingly drawn to her counterpart. He didn't say anything or move away so she relaxed somewhat, she tensed again when she remembered where she was and what she was waiting for.

They waited in tense silence.

The door opened silently a few hours later. Everyone but Boomer had fallen asleep. Boomer had taken to fly-pacing, in which he would fly to one point in the lab then fly back to where he started from only to repeat. It was more silent and he could go for longer than if he were actually pacing on the floor.

Boomer almost instantly caught sight of the Professor. He looked haggard. Boomer instantly flew up to him and demanded answers with his eyes. It made the Professor feel worse being the bearer of bad news.

"I'm sorry, I did all I could." Was all the Professor managed before he plopped himself down on the nearest chair.

"You mean shes...?" Boomer couldn't even finish. He was almost on the verge of tears.

The Professor sighed, "No, but she's in a coma and I don't know when, or even if, she'll come out of it."

"What happened Professor?" Boomer asked quietly, he knew it had something to do with the blue flame in the crystal but had no idea as to what exactly happened. He knew that the others were now awake and listening in – their heartbeats had increased.

"The crystal she wore around her neck was called a flame, a blue flame to be more precise with Bubble's case. It was the end product of having Bubble's emotions, or in her case, her essence, sucked out of herself. The emotions or essence was then put into a crystal and was always on the person it belonged to so that when they came of age it could be joined with the owner again. In the Zapada belief, where the flame idea originated from, the owner would need the emotions or essence connected with the spirit before they died. Before then, however, it just got in the way so they locked it all away and practised faking emotions.

Not every Zapada did this though, from what Bubbles had been telling me, only the Zapada in the temples did this."

"Then there shouldn't have been a problem," Boomer argued, trying to push his grief to the back of his mind.

"The original process takes weeks to do, and the re-entry of emotions back into the body can take years depending on how long the emotions have been away. Bubbles has been without emotions for a long time. It was just too much for her. They were half rejected, thus it turned to liquid and leaked from her."

And then Pandemonium broke out in the lab, they were crying and hugging and trying to deny everything but Boomer was sneaking. He had to see Bubbles for himself. He couldn't believe anything until he saw it with his own eyes.

And she was beautiful, the Professor had wiped away the toxic blue liquid, now revealed as liquid emotion/essence residue and he had closed her eyes. He came closer, even though he could hear her heartbeat and confirm she was alive. It beat soft, slow and steady, as if she were in a deep sleep. Which he guessed she was. She was in a coma and the Professor didn't know when she would wake up. He almost wanted to deny it all even though it was right in front of his eyes.

He went closer still and laid a hand on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Bubbles." He whispered, if only he hadn't tossed the crystal to Butch. If only he'd noticed the diamond thing on her forehead before.

Before he knew it his head was bowed and tears were coming out of his eyes and he was crying loudly. He'd never done it before – crying was never a good thing to do in front of Brick or Butch. He would have gotten un-merciless teasing for sure and it would probably have lasted till the end of his time. But none of that mattered anymore and then he was telling her everything, all the things he'd been unable to tell her when she was awake.

And then suddenly a hand touched his, the one that he'd placed on Bubble's forehead.

He looked up, still blurry eyed and now he really couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Bubbles was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Boomer, I shouldn't have run away that day, I should have waited for an explanation from you and the others." She told him in that voice that he loved to hear.

He was so happy he was crying again.

She laughed lightly and wiped his tears away and in that tender moment they leaned. Their lips were about to touch when...

"Bubbles! You're awake!" Buttercup cried rushing up to her sister and giving her a tight hug. And then everyone was coming in and saying sorry, and blubbering and asking how she was feeling.

She took all this in stride but as you could imagine Boomer was slightly upset. In fact he was planning revenge when it was Blossom's turn. Blossom had waited until mostly everyone had left to approach Bubbles. Only Boomer remained, but he was sitting in the corner plotting his revenge and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"I'm sorry Bubbles," she said with tears in her eyes, "I was just so jealous."

Bubbles smiled, "It's okay Blossom," she said simply, the added with a wink, "Brick's quite handsome now eh Blossom."

Blossom went red, "Maybe." She answered, turning away and trying to hide her blush.

Bubbles chuckled, but it quickly turned into a coughing fit.

Boomer sprung into action and got a nearby glass of water for her. He offered it and Bubbles took it and drank it down quickly.

"Thanks Boomer," she said softly, suddenly feeling sleepy (a/n nothing was in the water people, it's just a coincidence!).

Her eyes dropped and Blossom and Boomer smiled lightly, both beginning to retreat to allow Bubbles her rest.

"Goodnight." Blossom and Boomer both said in sync, they turned to glare at each other.

Bubbles chuckled again, "Night guys."

* * *

Ta Da! It's over ^_^ , hope you enjoyed it to come extent.

I was told I couldn't put the credits on the next page because it's illegal on fanfiction . net, apparently they are an authors note and that's not allowed to have it's own chapter. I apologize if it inconveniences anyone but it has to go somewhere. Thankyou ^_^

**Credits**

**The Many Reviewers of Blue Flame**

**May You All Be Blessed and Stuff**

_**The-White-Empress**_

**Chapter One**

Dreams

**Chapter Two**

charisma

KeroNya

Dreams

**Chapter Three**

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

**Chapter Four**

charisma

KeroNya

Purplefox135

badberry123

**Chapter Five**

Dreams

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

**Chapter Six**

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

**Chapter Seven**

Quanktumspirit

KeroNya

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

badberry123

No Name

**Chapter Eight**

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

KeroNya

badberry123

**Chapter Nine**

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

Kaci

KeroNya

Chapter 10

KeroNya

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

**Chapter Eleven**

KeroNya

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

**Chapter Twelve**

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

Charisma

KeroNya

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

badberry123

Auniqua

KeroNya

Charisma

**Chapter Fourteen**

KeroNya

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

Charisma

KeroNya

**Chapter Sixteen**

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

KeroNya

PowerPuffRules

**Chapter Seventeen**

KeroNya

Heart-Broken-In-Love

Enjoyer Of Humour

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ariannah360

KeroNya

**Chapter Nineteen**

-None-

**Chapter Twenty**

cartoonlover03

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

**Chapter Twenty One**

-None-

And thus Concludes the awesome reviewers. Someone asked when Blossom was going to be with Brick and I hope that satisfied them to an extent. Also I couldn't have Blossom stay the bad guy forever (oh the OCC-ness). I'm sorry if the last chapters seemed rushed.

Even though the story is finally finished you can still review and leave an input. This includes anomanus reviewers.

Thankyou especially to DOESNTLIKEBRACES , who, even though did not review, sent me a PM to ask me to finish the story – which I promptly went back to work on. I would also like to thank Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude

And

KeroNya

For being the people who most followed my progress.

May you all have long and prosperous lives.

The Warmest Regards Ever

The-White-Empress

This story plot thing is copyrighted by The-White-Empress (2010-2011) ;P


End file.
